


They told me I could be anything, but I only want to be yours

by ThisBeautifulChaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Rich Louis, Shy Harry, Summer, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulChaos/pseuds/ThisBeautifulChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson only knows luxury. He knows private jets and exotic places. He knows wealth and everything that comes with it. He spends his summer days at his families exclusive county club, lounging by the pool, drinking sugary drinks, and drooling over cute boys. One afternoon, however, all of that ends when his demanding and cruel father ships him 3 hours away back home to join the community play that is happening in his home town. Louis is outraged and has no desire to act or sing with a bunch of locals. Then he meets Harry. A nice sweet boy with green eyes and curly hair. Louis finds himself falling for him almost immediately and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They told me I could be anything, but I only want to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, another story! This one deals with a small amount of abuse, so viewer discretion is advised once again. Comments and feedback is always lovely! but other than that enjoyyyy! :)

“This summer is going to be bloody brilliant!” Louis Tomlinson bellows as he wraps an arm around his best friend Niall, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. He squints his eyes to block out the sunlight as he feels Niall’s shoulder shake with laughter. That boy was always laughing.

“Fuck yeah it is!” Niall agrees, nudging Louis playfully making them both lean sideways, knocking them off balance. It was mid June and an extreme heat wave was moving in. Louis smiles happily as him and Niall make their way up the cobble stoned steps to the private country club that sat on 3000 acres of land. Glass windows and a perfectly manicured lawn smiled back at them. The air had a certain essence. Like sunscreen and freshly cut grass. 

Louis inhales deeply. This was his favorite time of the year. No school, no teachers, and no bloody homework. Just him and Niall causing trouble, getting drunk, and lounging by the pool every day for the next 60 days, Uni started for Louis in the fall and he is depending on this summer to take it off his mind.. 

They enter the front double doors and Liam, the club manager, stands at the desk smiling dearly as they enter. Louis knew Liam couldn’t stand them, even though he was only a couple years older than them, fresh out of school. He was all business all the time, always wearing a tie and a fake smile. Louis loathed him in a way, mostly because for the past three years Louis has been trying to shag him, but to no avail, Liam wouldn’t have it. He once caught Niall and Louis putting food coloring in the hot tub. Another time saw them chucking sushi at old people as they passed by. 

Louis feels himself smile at the memories. All the trouble him and his best mate had caused over the span of five years. 

Louis and Niall met in year six. Niall had moved from Ireland and didn't know anybody. The first day their teacher put them together to dissect a frog in science class. Louis always did have a queazy stomach so he depended on the blonde irishman to do the work. They ended up holding the frog up to the girls’ mouths telling them to kiss it as they chased them around the classroom. It will turn into a handsome prince, Louis remembers yelling over and over. They ended up getting detention for a whole week. That time was filled with laughter and jokes as they organized books alphabetically, or wiped the desks clean. They had been best mates ever since. 

Louis and Niall’s parents were extremely important in their community. After their fathers found out their sons were good mates they bonded over a yacht trip around Wales. Not long after they became business partners. Their mothers spent their days lounging about, gossiping and eating finger sandwiches. Life was always easy for Louis and Niall. It just came naturally. They joined the club together going on six years ago and the place had become a second home to Louis. A place of security. A home away from home. At times, Louis liked the club better than his actual house. There was always things going on. There was no echoing silence.

“Liam, mate," Niall walks over and slings his arm around the puppy faced boy, “How’s is going on this fine day!” He bellows, another laugh slipping out.

“I’m fine,” Liam says, voice deep, “how are you lads?” He asks, smile still plastered on his face. Louis takes that chance to smile softly at Liam, glancing at him slyly. This was going to be the year. How does he know this? Because Liam immediately stops smiling and steps away from Niall’s grasp. Louis wishes he was in Liam’s mind to know what he was thinking. It was probably Louis on his knees. He didn’t mind the thought of that. Liam clears his throat and backs away from Niall’s grip.

“Well then, I have a lot of work to do today so,” He takes a step back, “If we’re done here, I’m going to leave.” He turns away, but stops in his tracks. He turns around and looks Louis in the eye. “Stay out of trouble.” 

Louis smirks at him, “I don’t think that’s possible,” He uses a finger to remove a lone piece of hair away from his eyes. “Trouble always seems to find me,” He is quite proud of himself. He even throws in a wink. Liam clears his throat, nods, and walks away without another word. Louis: 1, Liam: 0. Vicotry for the tommo. 

Niall laughs besides him as he starts to walk down the hallway into the lobby.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks him, struggling to keep up the hyper boy. 

“Food, Louis,” Niall turns to look at him. “Food.” So they make their way down the hallway into the grand dining area. It has huge ceilings and Louis has to tilt his head all the way back in order to see the very top. Scattered all around the area are middle aged and older people walking elegantly past the tables, sipping champagne and nibbling on hors d’oeuvres. Louis spots his mum and dad easily, noting his mothers diamonds she only brings out around this time of year. His father’s sleeves are rolled up revealing a large rolex. They reeked of money, but Louis can’t complain, because he reeked of it as well. Niall was just as filthy rich as them, sporting a different pair of shoes and button ups every time they were together. Niall’s parents once bought him two corvettes because he crashed his last one (they wanted to make sure if he crashed another one he would be covered). Their lives by far were something out of a magazine. Though Niall was one of the most filthy rich people Louis knows, Niall is a good person. He donates regularly to charities and his family hosts auctions a couple times a year for under privileged children. In the winter they yacht to the Bahamas and summertime they spend it here. Louis couldn’t say the same about his family. His father was so power hungry it made him see red. Only wanting to show off and make others envious of all that he worked so hard to achieve (so he says), but Louis knew that wasn’t true. His dad got his fortunes from his own father. He left millions in his will… Sadly, Louis never even got to meet his grandfather for he died before Louis was even born. His mum came from a poor family deep in the city, her dad left when she was young and her mother died of an overdose when she was eighteen, mum got lucky when she ran away and met the tall, handsome stranger known as Louis’ father. Almost too lucky, if you ask him. They had Louis not long after… Only child. Spoiled to the fucking core. It was sickening really… Louis knew he had no concept of reality. He knew his life was going to go smoothly. He would inherit his trust fund when he turns eighteen. He’ll move to the states, party hard, try lots of strange drugs, and have sex every night. Basically what he is doing now… Except he’ll be in a different country. He might take Niall, if that lad can do anything, it’s party. 

They make their past the throng of bodies and walk over to Louis’ parents. They are met with smiling faces. Louis’ mum walks over and places a small kiss on Louis cheek.

“Hello Darling,” She runs a hand through his hair smiling softly at him, she turns to Niall. 

“Niall,” She smiles at him as well, giving him a small nod.

“Mrs. Tomlinson,” Niall bows and takes her thin wrist, "It’s a pleasure as always,” He says as he places a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. 

"Oh, Niall,” She laughs while shaking her head, she retracts her hand and places it on her husbands upper arm.

“Louis, where are you nice pants?” His father whisper-shouts in frustration at him, not even giving him a hello. Louis smiles proudly as he looks down at the worn skinny jeans he’s sporting. They’re ripped in the knees and hang low on his hips. His father absolutely hates these pants, and that is the absolute reason Louis chose to wear them… To piss his father off, it was almost too easy.

“What is possibly wrong with these father?” Louis smiles down at his thighs (which looked great, by the way), “They’re my favorite.” He looks up to see his father turning red in anger. He won’t yell at Louis here, not in front of all these people. 

“Just go change,” He says through his teeth, “No son of mine is going to walk around wearing girl jeans.” 

Louis blinks at him easily. You see, this is all too familiar to him. His father being a jerk. Louis sees his mother slink back behind him, looking small. She wouldn’t say anything, never did… At least, not in front of his father. 

When Louis was younger he was into wearing his mothers dresses around their fifteen room home. His father would get so mad, would call Louis a pansy and take the dresses away, he even burned a couple of them. During one night when he was around eleven he was in his room crying because his dad saw him putting on his mum’s nail polish. He totally lost it and said some things an 11 year old should never hear. Louis' mum came in around midnight when his father was asleep and held Louis in her arms whispering sweet things in his ear. Telling him how much she loved him and how perfect he was to her. She smelt of Acqua Di Parma shampoo and peppermint. Louis remembers snuggling into her chest for the rest of the night feeling safe, like nothing could ever harm him or make him feel like shit again. She stopped holding him in her arms by the time he turned thirteen. 

“No,” Louis says, scoffing. He reaches past them and grabs a shrimp. He pops it into his mouth and chews. He actually didn't even like shrimp but he knew it was just making his father madder, so he sucked it up and swallowed anyway. Niall coughs slightly and walks over to stand closer to Louis, letting him know he was on his side, letting him know he will always be there for him.

“Okay.. I guess now would be a good time to tell you then.” Louis father says, sending him a sneering smirk. Louis’ eyebrows connect in confusion. It can’t be a new car, he just got one a month ago. Maybe a cat. Louis had wanted a cat for three months now. It was totally a kitty. What would he name him? Or her… It could be a her. Something exotic… Maybe he’ll name it after Niall, yes. Niall would love that. Louis is pulled out of his own thoughts when he hears something that makes his head jerk towards his mother. 

“You’re joining the towns community play of Wizard of Oz!” His father announces, throwing his hands up in fake enthusiasm. Niall lets out a huge laugh and quickly covers his mouth with his hand. His mum looks towards the floor and avoids her sons enraged eyes. 

“What?’ Louis asks slowly, trying to contain his sudden urge to laugh. His father was obviously being ridiculous, he was joking… Just to piss Louis off, just like the time he told Louis he couldn’t take their private jet to Prague. He ended up going, getting drunk off champagne, and getting rimmed by some guy who didn't speak english in the backseat of his limo. He feels a little giggle escape his throat and his father practically growls at him.

“I’m not kidding, Louis,” He shakes his head at his son, “You need to be taught respect, and you're obviously not getting it prancing around here drinking apple martinis.” His father makes a sour face. Louis opens his mouth, trying to form words that wouldn’t come out. Martinis are fantastic… No that is not what he wants to say, yet he does anyway.

“It’s not about he bloody martinis, Louis!” His father looks around the room, to make sure no one was watching their little scuffle. His mum places a small hand on her husbands broad shoulder. 

“We should discuss this later,” She says quietly, “When we get back to the cottage.” She says quietly, her eyes growing wide, silently begging her son not to make a scene. If there was one thing Louis Tomlinson was good at, it was making a scene. 

“Theres nothing to discuss,” Louis whisper/shouts at her, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. “I’m not doing that.” He says sternly. 

“Ohh, yes you are,” His father chuckles, “It will be good for you, teach you a lesson.”

“And what would that be?” Louis snaps.

“A sense of reality, maybe you’ll realize how lucky you are… You know not every kid has a private jet, or a king sized bed. Some kids don’t even have beds!” 

“What does that have to do with me?” Louis looks around the room in bewilderment, his patience was running thin.

“You’re a spoiled punk,” His father looks him in the eyes, “and thats gonna stop.” 

“You made me this way!” He practically yells, earning a couple glances from the elderly. 

“You shut your mouth,” His father walks closer to him, his nose inches from Louis’ face, and grabs his arm tightly. “You’re going, and there’s not going to be another word about it, understood.” Some of his father’s spit hit his cheek, even more people were now looking and mumbling softly under their breaths. 

“Tom, stop it," His mum hisses through her teeth, she smiles at an old woman carrying a piece of pie. 

Niall who hasn’t said a word the whole time steps forward, “I’d hate to have to inform Liam about what’s going on here, or worse… My father,” Niall says evenly and louis has never been more grateful for his friend than he is in this moment. Niall and his family knew Louis' dad has a temper, and Niall is always the one backing Louis up. Louis really does love Niall. 

His father seems to really notice Niall for the first time, he lets go of Louis arm and steps back, Louis brings up his hand to rub his throbbing bicep. 

“There’s no need for that, Niall.” He smirks slightly, “You kids run along, Louis.. We’ll talk more about this later.” 

Louis lets out a breath of relief and turns to go, but he stops when he hears his father’s voice.

“Oh and Louis, don’t think your getting out of this one,” His father is full on smiling now, a line of illuminated white teeth staring him down, “It’s not gonna happen.” 

Louis rolls his eyes at his father as him and Niall exit the dining area. 

++

“What are you going to do?” Niall asks later that night, they’re sitting on the dock that looks out onto the sparkling lake that is darker than midnight. Louis sighs and tosses a lone pebble into the water, it hits with a light tap and sinks immediately, a ring of water circling the surface. 

“Bout what?” He asks, as he crosses his feet at the ankle. He knew what Niall was talking about, but Louis had no interest in discussing it. 

“Don’t play dumb, Tommo.” Niall says laughing.

“He’s not serious, you know,” Louis scoffs, “He’s just being a dick to me because of my stupid pants.” He looks down now at the sweat pants he has on, rolled up to his knees. 

“I don’t know, man…” Niall nibbles on his bottom lip, “He sounded pretty legit to me.” 

Louis laughs and looks around for another small rock, he finds a white one sitting on the edge, he picks it up and twirls in between his fingers. 

“I’m not going to leave you Niall, if that’s what your worried about,” He turns to face his unusually quiet friend, his cheeks flushed red, Louis knew that was a sign Niall was upset. 

“Hey, come on now,” He nudges him playfully. “I’m not going to do some stupid play back home.” 

Niall forcibly turns to face him, “But what if you do, what if you leave your summer house and get shipped back home… Then what happens to our last summer together before Uni,” Niall frowns, “This sucks.” He slouches down, eyes focusing on the navy blue water. 

“Niall, come on,” Louis places a hand on his shoulder, turning him towards him again, “If my dad is serious… Which he’s not!” He says quickly when he feels Niall tense up, “You can do the play with me!” Louis tries with his best fake enthusiasm. 

Niall’s frown deepens, “I can’t Louis!” He shakes his head, “My mum and dad won’t let me go home and have the house to myself, they don’t trust me enough.” Louis knew that this was 100% true, Niall wouldn’t be able to leave his summer home. Louis however, (if his dad is in fact serious) would be sent home to do whatever play it was his dad wanted him to do, his house keeper, Nan, would keep her eyes on him the rest of the summer, as would his homes state of the art security, their gate keeper and their butler would report back as well. How did Louis know this? Let’s just say he’s tried his fair share of sneaking out as well. 

“You can stay with me?” Louis tries. 

Niall lets out a huge sigh, “I guess it’s worth a shot,” He shrugs.

“That’s the spirit!” He smiles sadly. Niall shifts besides him and lays back on the deck, spreading out. Louis does the same as well and watches the millions of stars above. 

“Lou,” Niall whispers softly, the wind blowing both of their hair softly.

“Yeah?” He whispers back. People always seem to feel as if they must whisper when they are sided with darkness, Louis isn’t sure why, but it feels right. 

“I’m scared…” Niall sighs, “about the future, about university… What if I can’t get my shit together.” He leans his head to the side, his face shaded by the nighttime shadows.

“Niall, come on now, look at you!” Louis smiles sofly, “You are going to be so fucking successful Niall, in whatever you do.” He means every word of it. Somewhere deep down Louis was scared too, hell, he was terrified. “But I don’t want to think about that right now, It’s summer Nialler, the summer of our dreams.” Louis stands up and stretches, his back giving a satisfying pop. He reaches out his hands to pull Niall up as well. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Niall mumbles straightening out his shorts, “What do we do now?” He asks. 

“Well I'm sure as hell am not going back to the house right now,” He takes Niall’s wrist and leads him down the ports, “Let’s go see if we can find any alcohol around this place, and I’m not talking about the cheap kind hidden in the janitors closet," Niall giggles. 

When him and Niall were around 15 they were set to explore every inch of the lush grounds. Going hallway after hallway, they were left with disappointment for the place seemed to be as perfect as expected, until Niall decided they would go into the janitors closet to see if they could find any sleazy porn mags, or dead bodies (hey give them a break, they were just young pubescents) what they found was cheap vodka and warm beer stashed away behind some cleaning supplies. They spent their night drinking and laughing and telling ridiculous stories, when the janitor came back to find a couple of underaged kids drunk, Louis slipped him a a couple hundred to keep quiet, the janitor offered them a cigarette and they went on their way. That was one of the best nights of Louis’ life. 

“I’m totally down for that,” Niall smiles, the light coming back into his eyes. Together they make their way into the entrance hall that was basically deserted, dinner was ending and most of the guests were either listening to the small jazz band in the foyer, or making their ways back to their summer homes. The club closes at midnight and it was just nearing 11:30. They wonder the grounds for a couple more minutes before grabbing a bottle of Chateau Margaux out of the restaurants kitchen that they may or may not have snuck into. They walk to the back of the club and settle down in the men’s toilet located in the very back of the building. It was a one person bathroom with no stalls, and nobody used this one. It was probably because it was the oldest in the whole club, newer more adequate bathrooms sat on the other end with bidets, and golden sinks, but Louis liked this one the best. It has been around since they became members, and had always been their hiding place, mostly because their parents have no idea where this bathroom is. 

“Pop this baby open!” Niall throws a fist in the air as he hops up onto the sink, Louis lowers himself down to sit on the toilet lid and carefully unwraps the wine. 

“Can’t believe you couldn’t get anything stronger, this won’t even get us drunk.” He pouts as he takes a big drink. 

“Shut up, twat, this bottle of wine costs more than a small home,” Louis bellows as he allows the smooth liquid to glide down his throat, he lets off a satisfactory sigh as he passes the bottle back to Niall. They go on like this for a while, drinking and talking until the room feels like it is slightly spinning and little bursts of laughter keep escaping Louis lips. 

“It’s getting late,” Louis mumbles moments later, a yawn escaping him. He looks at his phone and the bright numbers read 12:45. 

“Shit, Niall, the club closed forty-five minutes ago,” Louis exclaims, jumping up. 

Niall lets out a loud cackle, “Chill out, my friend,” He throws an arm around Louis’ tense shoulders and gives him a pat on the chest.

“No, Niall if I have any chance of staying here this summer, I can’t get caught for being here after hours, besides my curfew is one,” Louis curses under his breath grabbing his jacket that he threw off, “I’m so fucking dead,” He squeezes his eyes shut.

“Relax, Tommo,” Niall soothes as leans against the wall, his eyes half closed, the window that they cracked half an hour earlier was now blowing in cool, night air and Louis feels himself shivering. 

“I will not relax right now, Niall,” Louis whisper/hisses as he throws Niall’s shoes he just had to take off at him, it hits him in the stomach.

“Grab that bottle and ditch it in the nearest trash can you see,” He grabs Niall’s arm, “Let’s go.”

Together they slowly open the door and make a run for it, avoiding night staff and other security guards scoping the grounds. 

“It’s like we’re in a James Bond film!” Niall says quietly as they tip toe past Liam who was talking with a night guard with a huge mustache.

“Shhh!” Louis hisses at him, pulling him along. This was it. He was so dead. Goodbye summer, goodbye pool and lake, and hot guys in speedos, goodbye!

“Hey, you kids, stop right there!” 

Louis turns around in panic as mustache man shines a light directly in their eyes.

“Shit Niall, come on!”

They take off in a dash, running across the grass and over to the gated fence, Louis puts one foot in and hoists himself up falling over the edge and on to freedom, Niall is right behind him, they run for what feels like hours until they are on the sidewalk by the nearest street, they no longer see the flashlight or yells of the security guard. Louis leans over and puts his hands on his knees trying to find his breathe. A moment later he looks over at Niall who is doing the same thing, Niall lifts up his eyes and they both start laughing, laughing so hard Louis has to hold his stomach and wipe the tears falling down his face.

“Oh my god!” He shouts into the deserted road, “oh my god, I’m so fucking dead.” Louis shouts again.

“My lungs, are bursting,” Niall says raggedly, but is laughing as well. 

“Let’s go, Nialler,” Louis throws an arm around his best friend as they walk slowly down the sidewalk until their separate street names appear. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis says, as they part their ways.

“Hopefully,” Niall responds, whether he was joking or serious, Louis couldn’t tell, instead he just smiles and waves one more time. 

Louis walks up the crosswalk to his summer home and slowly opens the door, he creeps inside and slowly walks up the steps, the house is big and silent, as moonlight pools in from the windows. He gets to his room and lets out a huge sigh of relief. He made it, he was safe… Or so he thought. 

++

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Louis’ father bellows angrily, making Louis jump. He looks over to Niall who looks back at him trying to hide a smirk. To put it lightly, Louis’ dad beyond pissed. Earlier this morning they got a call from Liam asking them to come to his office when they got to the club. Louis new in that moment that him and Niall were caught… And he was extremely correct. So now, they’re sat in Liam’s office with his parents, Niall, and Niall’s parents. Mustache security guard stood behind Liam looking at the computer where a survalience video of him and Niall running frantically through the grounds was playing. The clock was ticking loudly on the wall and even though the AC was on it was still extremely humid. Louis pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck trying to avoid the skin to fabric contact. 

Louis and Niall remain silent. 

“I said… What the hell were you thinking?” His father shakes his head. “Not only did you two steal a 100 grand bottle of wine, but you remained here after hours and ignored security directions,” His father looks at Louis gruffly. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Louis wants to scream, actually no, he just wants to leave this office, he wants to leave the heavy musk sitting around him. He doesn’t want, nor does he need to be humiliated by his father any more. 

“You’re just gonna sit there, Aye?” He lets out a sneering laugh. “Immature punk.” 

“Now, now,” Liam says softly, “There is no need for name calling.” He looks at Louis, and blinks a few times before shifting his eyes to Niall.

“All you lads have to do is pay for the stolen wine.” He clasps his hands together behind his back. 

Louis watches as Niall looks up to his father who sighs. Louis then looks to his own father who is clutching a check in his hands. 

“Louis, would you like to pay Mr. Payne back?” He asks. 

“I can’t,” Louis sighs his face turning red. He knew there was no point in smarting off anymore. 

His father laughs, “Oh thats right, you cant, because you don’t have a job.. Because mommy and daddy support you.”

Louis swallows hard clenching his hands into fists. 

“Tom, just write the check,” His mum says softly. 

Niall’s dad pulls out a check as well and starts filling it out. “Here you are, 50 grand.” Niall’s dad says, handing over the check to Liam. 

Louis' father, however, doesn’t let up, “Don’t worry anymore Liam, Louis will be leaving in a week anyway, so he won’t be causing anymore trouble.” He smirks, as he places his check on the edge of the desk, he bends down and starts filling it out. 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t follow,” Liam says, confused. 

His father stands back up, “Louis here is joining a play.” 

“No. I’m not.” Louis says back evenly, the anger now coursing through his body.

“Okay then,” His father says, his voice light. “You can either pay Liam the 50,000 dollars, or you can do the community play of Wizard of Oz.. You’re choice.” 

Louis could not believe what he was hearing, his father was giving him two impossible choices, of course Louis didnt mind theatre, he even played Danny Zuko in his 9th grade production of Grease, he just found other interests… Theatre was the last thing on his mind, especially this summer, and it wasn’t even like his father couldn't pay it, he was just doing it to spite him as always. 

He tries his hardest to stay calm, “You’re not really giving me choices are you, dad?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

++

“Niall, I’m sorry.” Louis sighs as they walk down the shop lined streets of the inner city. A couple blocks away from the club there is a tiny opening with dozens of small family owned shops, restaurants, and ice cream parlors. They walk in calm silence as happy families make their way down the shops. Little girls in pig tails munch happily on ice cream cones as young boys with skate boards race past them. 

“It’s fine, mate,” Niall slings his arm around Louis lazily, “it was a long shot anyway.” They continue to walk as faces began to flash by Louis in a blur, so many people he had seen in his life, piling onto the people he never actually saw, “I’m sorry too.” Niall says a moment later.

After Liam dismissed them their families met in the lobby to apologize to each other as if they were extremely ashamed of their sons. Niall had asked his father if he could go with Louis to join the play and his father simply laughed and said he wanted Niall to be with the family this summer. A couple seconds later as everyone was dispersing Louis heard Niall’s father whisper to him that joining the play would ruin their name, as if Niall would somehow be poor because he joined community theatre. 

“It’s okay,” Louis’ says quietly. He was avoiding going home at all costs. He knew that he would be met with a screaming fight from his father. 

Him and Niall were just about to turn a corner when a body came crashing into Louis’. He feels a wetness seep through his shirt as he looks up at a pretty lad standing in front of him, eyes wide, clutching a now empty cup of what Louis assumes is lemonade. 

“What the fuck?” He bellows, earning a gasp from an older woman making her way past.

“I’m sorry, mate.” The boys says and when Louis looks up he finally gets a good look at him. Dark raven hair, and tan skin. He was georgous, but Louis was still pissed. 

“Oh you’re sorry?” Louis scoffs, “Why don’t you tell my $400 shirt your sorry, prick.” Louis says angrily. He knows he sounds like a dick, but his father was getting on his nerves and he didn’t want to just let this kid get away with it.

“Hey, look here, I didn’t fucking mean to run into you.” The lad says, his voice now getting deeper. 

“Oh sure,” Louis laughs dryly, looking the mysterious stranger in the eye, “What? Did you think running into me would transfer some on my fortune onto you?” He smirks, “Think you can rub up against the wealthy and you would somehow become important?” 

Louis didn’t know he was being shoved until he felt a harsh sting in his sternum and Niall grabbing his waist to keep him from falling. 

“Little rich pricks like you are the scum of the earth,” The boy spats as he pushes past him giving him the finger on his way. 

“Yeah, well poor people like you are the scum of the earth, you stupid little—“ 

“Louis mate, enough,” Niall interrupts grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. “What the fuck was that all about?” Niall bellows shaking his head. They continue walking again, but Louis’ legs feel like jello. He has never been touched before (well in a way he didn’t like). He was still angry, but he was more exhausted, and the way Niall was looking at him, like he had just kicked an old lady, didn’t make him feel any better. 

++

When Louis gets home later that night he wants to go to sleep. His bones are heavy and his head hurts. Earlier that evening, after Louis unfortunate accident, him and Niall had walked back to the club and hung out in the bathroom until it was time to leave. 

Louis kicks off his shoes and walks deeper into their two story modern home. It had high ceilings and always smelt like lemon cleaning supplies. He slinks to the stairs hoping to be unnoticed. He thinks he’s doing a good job until his father is suddenly in front of him putting his hand out to block his way.

“I hope you’re packed.” He says, letting his arm fall once he’s gotten Louis’ attention.

“Sorry to make you loose hope, father.” Louis sneers, trying to brush past him but his father grabs his arm. 

“I’m not going to fight with you, Louis,” His father looks him in the eye a small vein on his neck protruding slightly. 

“Then…” Louis yanks his arms away, “Don’t.” 

“I won’t,” His father lets his arm go, and Louis crosses his hands over his chest. “If you listen to me.” 

“I dont understand,” Louis finally shouts, his words echoing off the walls. “Why? Why are you making me do this? What is the point? To take away my last summer before UNI? For what dad?” Louis sighs, telling himself to make the tears go away. 

“I wish my father was as good to me as I am to you,” He bellows in a low voice, almost like a growl, “You’re not getting out of this,” He clenches his jaw and walks closer to Louis, the smell of old spice deodorant and mint gum takes over his senses, “Now, we can do this the easy way, or I can drag your ass out of this house by your hair… Your choice.” 

“I’ll pack,” Louis finally says. It was over, and Louis didn’t want to stay here anyway. At least back at home he’ll be somewhat alone. “I’ll pack,” He says once more. His father walks away seeming satisfied. 

He crosses his large arms across his chest, “I’ll come check on you in an hour, your ride gets here tomorrow at 10 o’clock sharp,” He turns to walk back to the study, “You will be here, and you will be ready… Understood?”

Louis nods meekly and turns to go, he walks up the stairs slowly and starts throwing all of his shit in a suitcase, occasionally brushing off angry tears off his cheeks. He wasn’t sure of he was crying because of his father or this stupid play, he decides on both. 

++

When Louis wakes up he turns over and tries to tune out the loud horn that kept sounding outside of his window. He tunes it out again until his door swings open and the covers are pulled off of his body, sending a chill down his spine. 

“Did I not tell you to be ready?” His father’s deep voice makes him fully awake, “Get dressed you’re leaving.” His father throws a shirt at him from the ground and leaves the room. Louis dresses quickly and walks downstairs. He is met with his father and his suitcases.

“Where’s mum?” He asks, looking over his father’s shoulder as if he expected to see her standing there. 

“At the club, she went early.” 

“What?!” Louis asks angrily, “No.” 

“She’ll call you later.” His father says, practically pushing him out the door, he hands the driver Louis’ luggage along with multiple hundred dollar bills. 

“I have to say goodbye,” Louis says quietly but it’s too late. His father has already closed the door so he is standing outside with only the driver and the roaring range rover. He turns and starts walking down the drive way before he sees a thin figure running towards his house from across the street. He squints his eyes and sees Niall running frantically towards him.

“Louis, wait!” He shouts, but slows down once he knows Louis sees him. His heart swells with love for his energetic friend. 

“Niall!” He says happily as he walks over and hugs his best friend tightly, his blond hair tickling Louis nose, but he loves it. 

“I thought—“ He pants for a moment, “I would. Miss you. Didn’t. Want you to. Be gone.” 

“You’re just in time,” Louis hugs him again. 

“Call me, visit.” Niall says when he pulls away.

“I will, I promise.” Louis nods. 

“Fucking swear on your life you’ll come back before the end of summer.” Niall looks him in the eye.

“I swear on my life.” 

Niall smiles at him and punches him lightly on the shoulder, “I’m gonna miss you, Tommo.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too Nialler.” With that Louis slides into the car and watches as Niall waves. Louis watches him get smaller and smaller until he disappears for good. He was gonna miss Niall, and not just miss him because of this dumb play, but miss him because they weren’t going to the same university next year, and miss him because he was the only one who actually knew Louis, his father, and his life. Louis also misses his mum, he didn’t even get to say goodbye. It starts raining halfway back home, he has three more hours in the car and he’s bored out of his mind, he watches the rain drops fall slowly down the window as if it were a race. Life was always a race, just one big competition on whose the best. Louis fell asleep thinking about what his life would’ve been like if he didnt have so much money, he had a feeling he was about to find out. 

++

“Mr. Tomlinson, we’re here.” His driver says as Louis opens his eyes slowly. Indeed they were. Louis gets out of the car and walks up the front steps and opens the door to his home, silence was the first thing he feels and it settles deep within him, all the way to his bones. Moments later the silence was replaces with tapping of small heels as Louis’ favorite house keeper Nan walks over to him. She places a huge kiss on his forehead and ruffles his hair. He cant help the small amount of happiness that settles inside of his cheat. 

“Oh, Lou!” She hugs him lightly, “I’ve missed you.” When she releases she looks at him for a moment as if he’s aged 20 years for the one month he’s been gone. It was strange though, because he went to the club every summer. Louis thinks this is Nan’s way of coping with him going to UNI in the fall. 

“I made you some cookies,” She says. Just then the driver finishes putting Louis bags on the floor and says his goodbyes. The rest of the night Louis puts his clothes away and eats so much food he thinks he’s going to burst. That night he goes to bed with determination that he was going to get the lead in that fucking play and he was going to be remembered as something great, not just Tom Tomlinson’s son. 

++

“I’m not going,” Louis whines the next morning, burying his face in his pillow. Nan walks over and opens his blinds.

“Mr. Tomlinson says, Louis must go to play.” Nan mumbles walking over and throwing Louis’ blankets off just as his father did the day before. “If Louis doesn’t go to play, I must report back to Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis sits up, “I’m sick, Nan.” He grabs her wrist and puts it up to his forehead, “I feel faint,” He says melodramatically. 

“No fever, get up.” 

Louis sighs as he stretches. He gets up and prepares for either the best or wort day of his life. He was betting on worst… And he was absolutely correct. When he arrives there was about 15 maybe 20 people standing in the large room that smelt of wet paint and mildew. It reeked awfully of middle class and Louis almost upchucked his blueberry bagel he had eaten for breakfast. A large, short woman stood in the center of the room wearing khakis and a bun that looked like it was cutting off her circulation. She had a clip bar proper against her hip and a walky talky in her other hand. A thin man, with a comb over stood next to her listening intently to what she was saying. Louis was about to turn around and walk out the door when walky talky lady calls his name. 

“You Louis Tomlinson?” She asks, her voice way higher than Louis expected. 

“Uh, yeah?” He says, looking down at his beat up vans. She looks down at her clipboard and Louis catches a glimpse of a picture of himself. She nods to herself a couple times before looking up.

“I got a call for your father, I’m supposed to keep a special eye on you.” She smirks and Louis can feel comb over checking him out.

“Ah, we got a rebel here, aye?” Comb over smirks. Please, even Louis wasn’t that desperate. He rolls his eyes and looks away. They settle on a group of girls making extreme hand motions and gargling what appears to be olive oil. Weird. 

“Well, Louis just go ahead and make yourself comfortable, we don’t start here for another 25 minutes.” She says.

“Is this everyone?” His ninth grade cast had more people than this shit show. 

“We usually get a few late people, but for the most part, yes.” 

A noise sounds on her walky talky and she hold it up to her mouth. “Barbara to Wilson, how can I be of assistance.” A voice answers her, but Louis is only half paying attention because a boy just walked through the doors who looked really familiar. Dark hair and tan skin. Where has Louis seen him before? 

“So uh, if you ever need any, you know acting or vocal lessons I’m sure I can help,” Louis is pulled away from his confused state when he realizes comb over was speaking to him. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Louis’ asks his eyes still skimming for the lad that was now gone.

“I said if you need acting or—“ 

“Oh thats super sweet, but I’m good thanks,” Louis interrupts, trying not to roll his eyes. 

“Oh, alright then… Uh welcome aboard.” He says lamely. Louis ignores him and walks over to the prop table that is lined with different facts about the play. It was Wizard of Oz it’s not like no one knew what it was, but Louis still picks up a little booklet and flips through it just to have something to do. A moment later Barbra’s voice echoes throughout the air conditioned auditorium. 

“Okay, friends!” She says, “Listen up!” She clasps her hands together tightly and lets out an excited squeal. “Auditions are now starting and I want girls over here,” She points dramatically to the right side of the room. “and gentlemen, over here.” Louis walks roughly over to his line but not before he is nudged hard in the shoulder by another person.

“What the hell?” He says quietly but with anger at the same boy from earlier, the one he swears he knows. 

“Oh sorry,” The boy spats, “I wanted some on your wealth.” 

Louis feels recognition sink in his stomach. He feels guilt immediately as he remembers the boy that he yelled at just a couple weeks ago for accidentally spilling lemonade on him. He feels bad remembering how rude he was to him. He opens his mouth to say something when comb over speaks. 

“Hello everyone,” He says, his voice nasally, “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Lennard, but you can call me Lenny.” He waves awkwardly at the people in front of him. Louis almost feels bad for Lennard, almost. “So, today is just going to be auditions and—“ Barbra nudges him lightly and Lenny stops talking, “I’m just gonna let my good friend Barbra explain what’s going on today,” He laughs meekly and steps away. What a fruit cake. 

Barbra steps forward again another smile plastered on her face, “So for auditions, everyone is just going to come up, alphabetically of course, and sing the song that they have prepared.” Shit. Louis totally didn’t have a song, he didn’t even know he needed a song. What else is he not prepared for. The last thing he wants is to look stupid in front of all of these people. “I would like everyone to take a seat in one of the chairs, please.” She says and everyone starts moving. She waits patiently until the room grows silent.

“Okay so first up us…” She skims her finger down her clip board. “Shelly Abbot.” 

A young blonde takes the stage and starts belting out the lyrics to Somewhere Over the Rainbow. The sad thing is is that she’s not even that good. Louis is still racking his brain for a song and he has no idea when he is up. Twenty minutes pass and they’re already onto the S’s. He had to act fast. 

“Louis Tomlinson.” Barbra announces a moment later when some guy named Bruce Tanner is finished trying to rap Gold Digger by Kanye West. Louis takes a deep breath and stands up. 

“Prick.” Someone from the crowd mumbles and everyone laughs, Louis knows now that the boy’s name is Zayn Malik and not only is he extremely good looking he has one of the best voices Louis has ever heard. Louis ignores him and makes his way up the creaky steps and stands on the stage. He decides to play it safe and go with Hey There Delilah by the Plain White Tees. Him and Niall used to belt that song at least 6 times a day. He was always nervous sining in front of people. That’s one of the reasons he quite theatre. Stage fright always got the best of him. He closes his eyes and starts signing. He gets into it around the halfway mark and when he is done everybody claps for him, Lenny pretends to wipe a tear away from his eye and Louis wants to throw something hard at him. Louis sits down feeling confident as the rest of the auditions go on. The very last person named Pete Zimmer sings Don’t Stop Believing by Journey and he was so off tune Louis wanted to scream, or cry, or both. By the time auditions were over he was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. 

“Okay friends,” Barbra claps, “I think that is it for our—“

“Wait!” A deep voice calls out from the doorway. A burst of sunlight comes soaking in as the door closed roughly behind him. A young lad, probably the most good looking person Louis’ has ever seen walks in. He is immediately overcome with attraction for this boy. Curls flowed endlessly across his cheek bones and landed slightly over his piercing green eyes. He lifts a hand to brush the hair away from his eyes and Louis finds himself staring in complete awe.

“Ah, Mr. Styles! I was hoping you would show up!” Barbra says walking over to give him a hug. He smiles sweetly at her, dimples showing at the sides of his perfect, plump lips as he hugs her back.

“Hey Len,” He says shooting a smile in Lenny’s direction who nods back at him. Louis wants to warn him about how creepy Lenny is, but they seem to already know each other. 

“I hope it’s not too late to audition,” His honey voice trickles out, slow and deep. 

“Oh of course not, never for you.” She winks and then they laugh like old friends. Who the fuck was this kid? 

“Everyone,” Barbra says, “Let’s all give Harry our undivided attention.” Harry. That fits him quite nicely. With the hair and all. Louis chuckles quietly to himself and Barbra shushes him loudly. Harry’s eyes land on Louis only for a second, but it feels like hours, like they just had an hour long conversation. But they’re gone as soon as they’re there. The room is silent as Harry clears his throat. He starts belting out the words to Stevie Wonder’s Isn’t She Lovely and Louis thinks he’s in love. He is so entranced by this Harry that he doesn’t even realize everyone is clapping and he’s done singing. His voice was one of the most magical things Louis has ever heard. 

“Thank you, Harry, that was lovely.” Barbra coos.

Harry smiles and takes a seat in the front row. “That concludes all of our auditions for today, come back tomorrow and roles will be posted.” 

With that everybody gets up and starts socializing, some pull out phones to get a ride home, others are laughing and congratulating others. Louis walks slowly off to the side in hope of not being noticed when Barbra calls his name. He curses slowly under his breath and walks over to her. He watches as Harry’s eyes softly land on his before they shy away. 

“Yes?” He tries his hardest to sound cheery.

“I just wanted to say that I think you are going to be a great addition to this team,” She smiles softly at him, “you know most kids have been coming her since they were little, so everyone knows everyone, but you’ve got a nice voice and I can really picture you being here.” 

Louis’ stomach twists. How was he going to let Barbra down? He couldn’t tell her he hates this. He couldn’t tell her his demanding father was literally forcing him to be here. Instead he just smiles and agrees. When he’s done he steps outside and the heat hits him. He slides into the range rover thats waiting for him and leans his head back against the seat. The drive home was silent. When he steps inside Nan ambushes him about the audition and Louis doesn’t mind telling her about it. He even kind of enjoys it. 

++

The next morning Louis is awake and brushing his teeth when he gets a text from Niall. He’s got a beer in his hand and the caption is 'What is a ghosts favorite drink?’ Louis rolls his eyes and texts Niall back three questions marks. A moment later his phone buzzed. 

'BOO’s! Get it? Like booze?’

Louis shakes his head as he chuckles putting his phone in his pocket. He walks downstairs and tells Nan goodbye. He hates to admit it but he is kind of excited to see what part he got in the play. 

He is met by the group huddled ferociously next to a piece of paper that was taped to the small theatre wall. Most people were smiling happily, but Louis also saw some kids trying not to cry. Red cheeked and blood shot eyes. Louis almost feels bad for them. Ignoring the weeping children he pushes past to the front, his eyes skimming the piece of paper. He notices Zayn got assigned the Scarecrow who wants a brain. Louis continues looking down until he spots Harry’s name sitting nicely. A line drew across the page connecting with Harry’s character. Tin Man. Louis tried to remember what the tin man needs. He couldn’t think of it. He finally spots his name a couple of people down from Harry. Lion. 

Louis breathes a sigh of relief. Okay. So he got casted as one of the main characters. But so was Harry. That meant they would have to interact and Louis couldn’t just stare at him silently. As if the universe was reading Louis’ mind. Harry pushes himself through the door and walks into the room. It was quite a windy day and his hair was tousled to the side of his face. He smiles to some girl and walks over right by Louis. He can feel Harry glance at him once before leaning close to the list. His face is expressionless. Louis wonders if Harry is happy with his part. 

Just then Zayn walks over and throws an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“Styles, you ready for another year?” He laughs, and Louis feels even more annoyance shoot through him. He didn’t like Zayn. Sure, maybe he was a good person, but Louis has only seen the rude parts of Zayn. It was actually kind of ironic. He only knew Zayn to be rude and that is probably the same thing Zayn thought about Louis. 

Harry lets out a small giggle, "Ready as always.” Zayn shoots a look Louis’ way but Louis didnt even notice, he was too busy looking at Harry and the piece of Hair that’s fallen over one of his eyes. He was smiling, a dimple protruding adorably. 

“Tomlinson,” Zayn then says, letting Harry go, “It’s your first year and by the looks of it you’ve already got a leading part.” 

Louis swallows softly. He wasn’t gonna let this low life roast him in front of Harry. He is going to stand up for himself and tell Zayn to fuck off.

“Yeah, I did.” He says instead, okay, he chickened out. 

“Well, what can I say… You were good.” Zayn says it with such actual sincerity that Louis is sure he was looking at him like he’d just started speaking pig latin. 

“Thanks?” Louis says slowly, still trying to comprehend what Zayn was saying. 

“Look, I know we got off to a rough start, but I’m over it.” He says. Harry is still standing there awkwardly. His hands shoved deep in his shorts, looking between the two boys in confusion. In all honesty Louis was just as lost as he was.

“Okay?” He says, but it comes out more as a question. Maybe Zayn really did want to forget about it. Sure, Louis had said some pretty rude things to him, but maybe Zayn realized that Louis was an amazing singer and deserved to be treated like it.

“Okay, good,” Zayn smiles. “you’re on of us now.” 

Everything that Louis was feeling just moments ago came crashing to the floor. He was not, and nor would he ever be ‘one of them.’ He was angry. The white walls suddenly looked gray. What little excitement he had for this thing at all completely vanished and he was left red faced and embarrassed as Zayn smirked at him and walked off, giving Harry a tap on the shoulder on his way. Harry and Louis stood there looking at the floor, an awkward silence falling around them. 

“You’re friends a prick you know.” Louis says quietly. He doesn’t even mean to say it, it just comes out in a way to fill the awkward silence. It was like it was only them two as communication and frantic business was happening all around them.

“He’s not,” Harry says, and now he’s looking at him. Louis now sees him for the actual first time. He realizes that Harry not only has green in his eyes, but also a small touch of blue and multiptle shades going from dark to light. To put it short he was even more breathtaking then Louis had thought.

“I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Louis says, nose turned to the air. He really needed to stop talking. He needed to be anywhere but here. He wanted to be next to Niall getting drunk at noon. He wanted to be swimming in the lake and tanning. Instead he was here, embarrassing himself intront of one of the most beautiful human he’s ever seen. To put it short, he wants to crawl into a hole and die. 

“I guess so.” Harry says, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

“Is something funny?” Louis didn’t know if they were flirting or if Harry was making fun of him. 

“No, it’s just that…” He trails off looking away, “Why are you here… If you hate being around people like us.” He puts air quotes around the word us.

Louis wants to tell him that he thinks he’s different. Louis wants to tell Harry that he is so much better than these people. Instead he says nothing.

If you knew my father you’d know why, he thinks. He looks back up to see Harry’s kind eyes looking at him. Did this boy not have a mean bone in his body.

“We’re not that bad, you know,” He says easily, picking at the hem of his shirt, “I’ve made some great friends here.” Harry smiles and something deep down inside Louis changes. This boy was genuinely nice. Louis knew. He could tell he was the type of person who went to church with his grandma, and helped kittens out of trees. 

“Okay,” Louis says. Okay? What the bloody hell, he seriously couldn’t think of any thing else to say? His cheeks grew red again. Louis thinks this is the first time he’s blushed in his life. 

Harry opens his mouth to say something else when he is cut off. Barbras breathy voice cuts through the chatter of happy teens.

“Alright, friends. Parts have been casted and rehearsals begin tomorrow!” She clasp her hands excitedly as Lenny walks up behind her smiling proudly, he’s holding a box full to the brim with paper. “If there are any questions regarding your roles please come see me.” She reaches over to Lenny’s box and pulls out a thick packet that is staples like a book. The words Wizard of Oz are printed on the front with an imprint of glass slippers and a road. It’s in black and white however so no yellow nor red is present. “Scrips!” She squeals again. “Everyone come grab one!” People rush to the front and grab their scripts flipping through them to see how many lines they have. Louis is the last to grab his and Barbra’s gaze lingers on him slightly longer than anyone else. 

“Okay! Now that thats all finished it’s time for the fun stuff.” Barbra separates everyone into groups of two by putting names in a hat. Everyone would pick and stand with them face to face. They would be doing breathing and acting exercises. When the hat gets passed to Louis he takes a deep breath and wipes his sweaty palm on his jeans. His fingers slide over a piece of paper and grabs the first one he touches. When he pulls it out, his stomach drops to his knees. Harry Styles. The rest of the cast get their partners and everyone splits up. Harry is standing awkwardly waiting for his partner to come get him. 

Louis buries all of his middle school emotions and walks over calm, cool, and collected.

“Oh, Hi,” Harry smiles once he sees Louis walking over. His brain turns to mush. 

“Hey,” He smiles back, telling himself to act natural. Lets get one thing straight. Louis does not get nervous around men. He has been fucked at least 3 times in his life and gotten more blow jobs then he could count. He knew how to get what he wants. He would even consider himself a pro, but something about this lad made Louis feel ridiculous. He feels over dressed and prissy, he usually loves feeling like the best dressed in the room, but right now he wants Harry to see that he’s not a snob, even though he probably already thinks he is. 

“Okay everyone, face your partners.” Barbra instructs and Louis turns to face Harry. “Walk in a little closer, come on, don’t be shy… They don’t bite, I hope.” 

The last thing Louis needs right now is to imagine Harry biting him. He nibbles on his bottom lip and steps closer. He notices Harry’s cheeks get red and thinks of this as a good sign. 

“This person you are looking at is going to be your acting partner for the next month, you will learn to trust them and they will learn to trust you,” She seems extremely proud of herself. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Louis hears Zayn mumble under his breath. He was standing close and looking awkwardly at the girl in front of him. Marybeth, Louis thinks her name is. She isn’t the most attractive person in the world, braces, and really bad acne. She had no ounces of fat on her body and has the figure of an 11 year old boy who has yet to hit puberty. She ignores Zayn's comment and walks closer giving him a large smile. Her pink braces coming into display. Louis can’t help but smirk and turns back to Harry who frowns at him. Louis resists his urge to roll his eyes. Saint Harry, please. 

“Our first activity, mirroring, I want you all to look into your partners eyes and do exactly as they do.” She claps and tells them to begin. 

Louis looks at Harry and nods for him to go first. Harry brings up his right hand and Louis does the same with his left. Their palms are inches apart and Harry’s hands look really soft. Harry then brings up his other hand and Louis mimics as well. Harry moves his hand up and down as Louis follows along. A few giggles slip out and Louis blushes, he cant help but laugh, he feels like an idiot. He feels better when Harry cracks a smile as well. It’s time to switch and its Louis turn to lead. He lifts up his left hand and sees Harry watching him intently, making sure he makes the right moves. His determination is adorable and Louis decides to get a little playful. He slowly closes his palm and lifts up his middle finger, instinctively Harry does the same and Louis bursts out laughing. Harry immediately brings his hand down and blushes.

“Heyyy,” He whines and it sounds like sex. His voice is sex. 

“Sorry,” Louis shrugs, but sees Harry crack a smile, and oh god heres the dimple again. They start again and Louis starts fucking around once more, doing karate chops and dancing slightly. Harry keeps letting out little cackles of giggles and Louis loves it. He loves making Harry laugh, the cute thing is is that Harry literally laughs at everything, as if Louis was the funniest person in the world, Louis doesn’t know if he’s being genuine or if he’s just doing it to make Louis feel better. He didnt care, as long as Harry was laughing Louis would continue fucking around. 

“Okay everyone, stop.” Barbra calls once the room gets filled with laughter. “Tomorrow we are going to run scene one and I want everyone present, but for now I want us all to do a script run, so come take a seat.” 

The rest of the day was filled with people laughing at their lines and Louis sneaking glances at Harry. He’s noticed a lot of things he didn't before. He realizes now the laugh Harry was doing with Louis, was in fact, his real laugh. It wasn’t just a little giggle or smirk like he was doing at the script reading. It was open mouth cackling and Louis loves that he can tell the difference. Every time they made eye contact Harry would smile slightly and Louis would quickly look away. 

When Barbra dismissed them Louis felt happy. It was a different happy, though. Not like how he felt at the club or when he aces a test. Not when he travels to different countries or meets hot guys. It was a simple happiness that made him inhale the summer air a little harder and appreciate the trees a little more. It was giving a huge smile to his driver when he shows up and hugging Nan and helping her with dinner. It was him calling his mum and telling her that it wasn’t so bad and that he loves her, it was texting Niall a picture of a wine cooler he grabbed out of his dads cellar. It was thinking about Harry’s laugh when he went to sleep that night and him thinking about it again the next morning when he woke. It was the morning birds, and blue sky, it was everything that made life… life. 

++

Louis hates to admit it, but he’s having fun. He’s ditched his Prada shoes and dug around his closet for his old beat up chucks. He slipped them on that morning and grabbed an old band T-shirt. He’s still got a lot of them that he had forgotten about all those years ago. He went through a phase where he only wanted old T-shirts and low hung sweatpants. His father had said alright because at least he stopped wearing nail polish and putting on his mums dresses. He let Louis wear the band shirts for about a week before he banished them telling him he was starting to look like a bum. He told Louis to donate them and Louis said he had, but he didn’t. He had shoved them back in his closet underneath his winter coats. When he had dug them up he discovered them surrounded by an old black bottle of nail polish that he took from his mum. When his dad would go on business trips all weekend Louis would put some on his thumbs, his mum never minded, she even gave him the nail polish remover when she knew his dad was on his way home. Another secret kept between him and his mother that no one knew about. He hasn't worn nail polish since he put away his band shirts. Digging them up now he had slipped the nail polish into his bedroom drawer. 

That week he had never felt more normal. He even blended in with the locals, which his dad would probably kill him if he heard him say that. One of his shirts even had a hole in them. He went to rehearsals and Zayn was treated him like a human and him and Harry talked, a lot. Louis found out that Harry loves cats, and hates peanut butter, he’s not allergic, just hates it. His favorite band is the spice girls and he knows every song by heart. The more Louis found out about him the more he wanted to know. What does he do when he’s home alone. Turn ons, turn offs. What does he think at night time in his room, when its dark…. Okay so Louis might have let his mind wander. They spent a lot of time memorizing lines and running through parts of the play, Louis realized that Harry’s character the Tin Man wants a heart. Louis would have been glad to give him his.

Two weeks later, it was Friday and Louis was off for two days before coming back to rehearsals and the thought of going back to the club was sounding worse and worse to him. Not to sound weird but the thought of having to look at all of the people who thought they were better than everyone else made Louis sick. It also shocked him that things like this play went on in his town. For years he was oblivious to everything except auctions, fancy cocktail parties, and mascara that cost $140 dollars. Niall had called him almost every night going on and on about nothing, but yet it was everything. He did not speak to his father at all and his mum called him every other night. All in all it was a pretty good two weeks. 

He was currently sitting with Harry and Zayn, and they were all highlighting their lines. Louis can't seem to get his eyes to focus and finds himself accidentally highlighting Harry’s lines instead of his own. He blushes ferociously and Zayn notices.

“So, Louis… Are you doing anything this weekend?” He asks. Louis doesn’t want to say he’s going back to his summer house, he didnt want to make Zayn think back to Louis being an extreme arsehole to him. 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Louis says, twirling the edges of his paper between his fingers, making it curl. “Probably going to visit my family.” He notices Zayn tense up from the mention of the county club. Just then a huge burst of lighting sounds from outside. Some girls scream.

“Calm down now everyone, its just a small storm.” Lenny’s voice booms from across the room. Louis can hear the rain hitting the roof. Barbra ends rehearsals early before the storm gets too bad, Louis stands under the buildings awning as humid air sweeps through him. The sky was dark and kids were running to their cars with their jackets pulled over their heads. Louis spots Harry idling underneath another awning at the building next to theirs. He walks over quickly trying to avoid getting soaked by the slight opening he had to pass under.

“Hey, Harry.” Louis calls as he walks over. Harry’s eyes light up when he sees him.

“Hi, Louis!” He says brightly. Louis loves it when Harry says his name, so slow. 

Louis clears his throat, “Do you have a ride.” 

Harry goes pale for a moment before averting his eyes to the road.

“Ye- yeah,” He nods slowly. 

“Are you sure, because I can give you one, no problem.” 

“It’s okay, seriously.” Harry smiles at Louis, “But thank you.” 

Louis smiles back as he waits for his ride. Ten minutes pass and he’s still not there, he pulls out his phone to check for messages, there are none. 

“Do you even have a ride?” Harry jokes a moment later. 

“Apparently not,” Louis laughs slipping his phone back into his pocket, it was cold out now and Louis was shivering obviously. 

“Do you want to… Grab a coffee?” Harry asks, pointing the the coffee shop a couple blocks away, if Louis squinted he could just make out the sign.

Hale’s Coffee and Crumpets. What a lame name. Louis nods anyway and they make a run for it. They are getting soaked but they don’t mind. By the time they make it to the cafe Harry’s hair is soaked and dripping down his neck, the white shirt he had on was now see through and Louis could see the outline of his abs. They grab the nearest both and start laughing immediately.

“Lou, your soaked.” Louis’ stomach drops from the nickname, and his eyes slowly go over Harry’s body. When he looks back up Harry is watching him intently.

“So are you, curly.” Louis jokes. 

“Curly?” Harry laughs, mouth wide. “More like damp, and frizzy.” Harry holds a limp curl in between his fingers and frowns. Louis wants to run his thumb across his bottom lip. He swallows hard and averts his eyes. A waiter comes by and drops off two menus, avoiding the fact they were getting their precious leather seats wet. They order two hot chocolates and when they arrive they blow on them lightly to cool them off. 

“So,” Louis says, plopping a marshmallow in his mouth, “how long have you been doing these plays?” He asks. 

“Uh, about four years now.” 

Louis jaw drops open, “Four years?” 

Harry laughs, “Yeah, I love them.” He shrugs.

“Wow.”

“Wow, what?” Harry asks, his perky smily faltering a bit.

“Wow, as in your fucking committed.” 

Harry smiles again this time sadly, “My mum made me do them at first, but then I fell in love and realized how much I loved acting and singing… Mostly singing though.” 

“My dad is forcing me.” Louis says, then he’s worried he’s said too much.

“Yeah, Zayn told me all about you.” Harry shakes his head playfully, “you own a huge summer home and you're a member to that country club.” 

Louis blushes, “I was quite rude to him that day,” Louis sighs. “I feel bad now though, looking back at it,” He freezes and looks at Harry who just smiles sadly at him. He takes a drink of his hot chocolate and a whip cream mustache lands on his lip. Louis bursts out laughing and Harry frowns reaching a hand to touch his face. He blushes and immediately grabs a napkin to wipe it off. 

“Don’t!” Louis says suddenly, then he’s the one to turn bright red, “I mean, it’s cute.” He mentally slaps himself. Harry just smiles at him and puts his napkin down leaving the mustache. Louis cant help but imagine licking it off, Harry must have noticed Louis starting because he squirms awkwardly in his seat.

“Sorry,” Louis flushes.

“It’s okay, I like it.” He says quietly.

“What?” Louis’ asks his heart thumping. 

“You’re eyes,” He trails off, “They’re nice, pretty blue.” Harry looks up and Louis is overcome with desire. Either this boy was a master of seduction or his innocence made him irresistible. 

“Thank you.” Louis responds, his mouth not being able to form another coherent sentence. 

“You’re welcome.” Harry says back smiling, finally wiping off the cream off his top lip. They sit in comfortable silence for a whole as Harry’s hair dried crazily around his face.

“Why was Zayn even down by the club?” Louis asks a moment later. It’s been bothering him why all week, “Family, or?” 

“Something like that,” Harry says, smirking, “He’s got a secret lover that no one is supposed to know about.” 

Louis is now intrigued, “I’m listening,” 

“Okay, but you cant tell anyone, alright?” Harry says seriously, the rain has stopped and blue sky was present.

“Yeah, I promise.” Louis says quickly. He loved gossip.

“You’re county club manager, Leroy, or something… They're doing it.” Harry whispers.

“You mean Liam?” Louis gasps. He knew it! He knew Liam liked dick, he knew he knew he knew! 

“That’s it, Liam.” Harry frowns a little, “why do you know him?” 

“Maybe a little,” Louis says slyly knowing he was making Harry squirm. “Are you jealous?” He bats his eyes. 

“Sorta.” Harry mumbles looking down at his half empty hot chocolate that had to be cold by now. 

“How well do you know this Liam?” Harry asks a moment later, his cheeks turning red.

“Pretty well,” Louis winks and he sees Harry clutch his mug tightly. Okay, sure, maybe Louis never did anything with Liam, but Harry didn’t know that. 

“Did he treat you well?” Harry says so quietly Louis almost misses it. He feels his own eyes widen as he looks around the coffee house. Harry was asking him about his non existent sex life with Liam in the middle of a crowded cafe. It was devious, it was.. Really fucking hot. 

“Why? Can you treat me better?” Louis watches as Harry shifts uncomfortable in his chair. Louis was growing half hard and Harry wiggling his hips and biting his lip did nothing to help him. 

Harry was about to respond when his phone rings. The caller I.d. flashed James, their driver, he says hello but keeps his eyes trained on Harry.

“Mr. Tomlinson I am so sorry, the car broke down and my cellular devise was lost, so I could not call, Nan said you weren’t home, and she had tried to call you,” He sounds worried. “If you tell me where you are, I can come get you.” 

“No, that’s alright, James, I think I’m gonna walk home.” 

“Are you sure, Mr. Tomlinson?” 

“Im positive,” Louis winks at Harry who blushes again. They say their goodbyes and Louis sets his phone down, noticing 5 missed calls from Nan, he must have been distracted from Harry because he didn’t even notice them.

“Who was that?” Harry asks nonchalantly, as if they were just talking dirty moments earlier. 

“James, my diver.” Louis says easily. 

“Ahh,” Harry nods, acting like its totally normal for someone to have a driver. 

“I should get home,” Louis says a moment later.

“Yeah, me too.” 

They pay their bill and walk outside into the cool evening air. 

“Let me walk you home,” Harry says, holding the door open for Louis to walk out. 

“Are you sure?” Louis asks. 

“I’m positive.” 

Together they walk their hands occasionally brushing together. They stop for ice cream and Louis ends up smearing his across Harry’s cheek. When they’re finished their hands somehow end of intertwined and they’re close to Louis’ house. When they get there Louis stops and Harry drops his hand. 

“Do you want to come in?” Louis asks. 

Harry hesitates for a moment, “Are you sure its okay?” He asks. 

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, “I’m sure.” He takes Harry’s hand and leads him into the house, “Come on.” 

When they enter Louis finds a note from Nan that says: Louis I’m off to the store be back around 7:30. They’re alone. Louis turns to Harry and looks at him.

“Nobodys home right now,” He tries to say casually. Harry just nods and swallows noticeable. “Would you like it if…” Louis runs a lone finger up Harry’s arm and goose bumps arise on his skin. “We pick up where we left off.” 

“About what?” Harry’s deep voice comes out throaty, and Louis is still lightly running his finger across his arm. 

“About how you can treat me better than Liam.” He whispers. Harry steps away and for a minute Louis thinks he’s lost him. Instead he suddenly walks forward and grabs Louis’ face in his large hands. His lips are on his before Louis even can process what is going on. His head is getting cloudy and all he can feel is the warm taste of Harry. Louis cant help but moan as he opens his mouth as Harry slips his tongue in. He nibbles at Louis’ bottom lip and he grips his small waist in his large hands. Louis feels Harry lift up onto the counter and press his hips into his crotch. Louis grinds into him slowly and Harry whimpers. He fucking whimpers. 

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry moans as he pulls off Louis lips, taking in breath of oxygen. This is the first time Louis has ever heard him swear and it’s hot. It’s hot knowing that Louis can make him whimper and moan, seeing him sitting in rehearsals like a good little boy but having this filthy mouth in private. It was such a fucking turn on. 

“Filthy.” Louis mumbles as Harry moves down to his neck, sucking lightly at the skin. His erection is tight against his jeans and pushing hard into Harry’s. Harry moves his fingers down Louis spine and he feels a shiver erupt down him. Harry puts Louis’ ear lobe in his mouth and sucks. He loved that Harry was taking control, but he wanted to make Harry moan. 

Louis puts a hand in Harry’s hair and yanks his curls, Harry throws his head back and twists his neck to the side, his face forming into an expression of pleasure. 

“Do you like that?” Louis mumbles, getting himself off with the look on Harry’s face, “like it when I yank those long curls?”

“Like it, when you,” Harry moans again as Louis wraps one hand on his neck and pulls him closer. “Talk like that.” Louis sinks into him every inch of their bodies pressed together, it was getting hot so Louis took of Harry’s shirt taking in his body hungrily. 

“When I talk like what, baby?” Louis mumbles rubbing his thumb over Harry’s nipples, he bites his bottom lip and opens his eyes, they were now dark green and his pupils were dilated. 

“Dirty.” He whines when Louis inks his teeth into his neck biting a kiss into him. Harry grabs Louis jeans and starts with the zipper. He slides them down and slowly slides Louis closer to the edge of the counter he gets down on his knees and Louis knows what’s about to happen next. Harry palms Louis through his now soaking erection and places a gentle kiss on his cloth covered tip.

“Jesus Christ, Harry.” Louis moans when Harry’s mouth hits the fabric, and kisses along his milky white thighs. 

“I’ve thought about this for so long.” Harry croaks, Louis wraps his hands in his curls again, so turned on he’s dizzy. 

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis gasps when he feels cool air hit his erection. Harry’s pulled down his briefs and his length is now in Harry’s face. 

“You’re beautiful ” Harry mumbles kissing along his shaft. Louis shudders and grabs onto the edge of the counter. Everything about this boy was beautiful. His words, his mouth, his tongue, his body, his kindness, his voice, everything. All the little things that makes him who he is. He puts Louis in his mouth and Louis knows he isn’t going to last long. He looks down to see Harry looking up at him, his green eyes sparkling and his gorgeous swollen lips wrap around his cock. 

“God, you're so gorgeous like that, pretty boy.” Louis coos closing his eyes as Harry starts taking him deep in his throat. He hears Harry gag a little and he almost comes. Harry is sucking harder now and Louis cant keep his eyes off of him. The way his mouth curves beautifully around him, or the way his hands are wrapped around Louis calf muscles and the fact that he knows Harry is going to have bruises on his knees the next day. He knows the marks he left on his neck will stay for a week and everyone will know he’s Louis'. He can hear Harry whimpering and moaning around his cock as he looks up at Louis. He pops off for a moment and a line of salavia travels from the end of Louis dick to Harry’s mouth. He looks at Louis for a moment his cheeks flushed and his eyes glossy and put him back in his mouth again, this time slowly, Louis knows he’s seconds from coming. 

“I’m close.” 

Harry just mumbles his response as Louis brings his hips, hitting the back of his throat. “Fuck,” Louis moans grabbing even harder to the counter edge, just knuckles white. He lets out one more huge moan before he is coming down the back of Harry’s throat. He watches as Harry swallows and stands slowly. Louis shudders for a moment coming down from his high. Harry curls up into him and kisses his forehead lightly.

“Harry,” Louis pushes his sweaty curls away from his face. Harrys kisses Louis’ open palm and nuzzles him.

“Lou.” Harry whispers and he shudders once more, “Let me take care of you.” Louis whispers.

“Please don’t be mad,” Harry whispers into his hair.

“I could never be mad at you, baby.” He mumbles, running a hand along Harry’s lower back.

“I kinda, already…” He drifts off, his voice quiet. Louis reaches a hand down and into Harry’s briefs, he gasps when he feels the stickiness. 

“You came already?” Louis asks. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I couldn’t…”

“Shh, baby, that’s so fucking hot.” Louis mumbles in his hair, and he meant it. The fact that Harry came untouched from sucking Louis off makes him want to bend Harry across the counter. They kiss again and it’s soft and sweet and Louis never wants to loose the smell of Harry or the touch. He wants to freeze time and keep this forever, but sadly even when you feel off your axis, the world keeps spinning.

++

“Louis, honey, wake up, James is ready to drive you to country club.” Nan says softly.

Louis sighs and rolls over breathing in the smell of Harry’s white t-shirt. Last night when Louis got done receiving the best blow job of his life he had stolen Harry’s shirt and gave Harry one of his old Nirvana shirts. They both showered, and spent the evening watching old 80 movies. Nan had come home and cooked for them and Harry loved Nan. Louis found out Harry loved to cook, and Nan found a new favorite. Harry left around two after Louis had fallen asleep watching Say Anything. He had given Louis a kiss on the forehead and told him he was heading out. Louis had frowned grabbing onto his shirt, but Harry had just laughed and left, wearing Louis’ nirvana shirt and all. Louis gets up and throws on some sweat pants and a jacket. He throws his weekend bag over his shoulder and meets Nan at the door.

“I’ll see you Sunday, okay?” She says, giving Louis a kiss on the forehead. 

“Yeah, Nan, Sunday,” Louis smiles at her and gives her a hug.

“I really like that boy… What his name, Harry?” Nan asks.

“Yeah, Harry.” Louis blushes. 

“He’s cute,” Nan winks, and Louis gets redder. The thing with Louis is, is that he’s never come out. Never. He has never once spoke the words “I’m gay” why should he? of course his parents know, but he’s never had to say it. People just kinda know that about him. Nan knew from an early age, and she would tell always tell him that god made the stars and god made the people different. Stars all look and shine the same because they were meant to be that way, but we are people because we are meant to be different, we shine differently.

“Yeah, he is isn’t here,” Louis tilts his head to the side and his heart warms with love. 

“You’re a good kid, boo-bear,” She runs her fingers through his hair, petting him softly. He hugs her once more, and makes his way over to James who apologizes for the 13th time since yesterday. He gets in the car and looks out the window. He smiles as he passes the theatre. It was strange to have two completely different lives, he loved them both, but they were both going to be gone within two months. He tries not to think about that, instead he thinks about Harry and his breath. It just makes him more jittery. 

++

When Louis steps out of the range rover he is immediately engulfed in a bear hug from Niall. He squeezes back so tight he can feel Niall’s ribcage, god he missed his other half so much. 

“Niall!” He shouts in his hair. 

“Tommo!” He shouts back, then they're laughing. When they pull away Niall looks at him with a devious smirk, “Welcome home.” 

They practically run back to the club and Louis has no idea why he didn’t want to come back. This was home. As soon as they push open the huge double doors familiar smells and sights ignite like a fire in Louis’ chest. He spots Liam immediately and walks over giving him a huge hug. He tenses immediately but eventually smiles giving Louis a pat on the back.

“Good to see you,” He says, before straightening up and getting back to business. Louis walks away from him and to the dining area.

“What was that all about,” Niall asks. Louis spins around, his eyes shining. “Niall I have so much shit to tell you.” 

“Well go on!” He encourages. 

Louis holds up a finger, “Not yet,” They walk over to the table lined with food and Louis grabs a crab cake, they then push into the kitchen and Niall spots a bottle of champagne, he grabs it quickly and turns to run, but Louis grabs him.

“Pay for it.” Louis says to him. Niall looks at him as if he just told him he skins cats for a living. 

“What, why?” 

Louis grabs the bottle, “Because, Niall,” Louis rolls his eyes, “Do you remember what happened last time?” Louis pulls out his wallet and inspects the bottle he lays down 200$. “There I payed half, come on.” Niall scoffs but hands Louis the bottle, he digs around his pockets and pulls out two crumpled 100$ bills, and throws them on the table along with Louis’ money. They walk down to their bathroom and close the door. Niall jumps up onto the sink as usual.

“Who are you and what have you done with Louis Tomlinson?” He laughs, opening the foil with his teeth.

“Oh shut up, wanker,” Louis grabs the bottle out of his reach and pops it open. The cork hits the ceiling and leaves a mark, Louis likes it. Another memory left by them. Louis takes a huge drink, already he’s feeling better.

“Zayn is fucking Liam.” Louis says suddenly. 

Niall looks at him blankly. “Who the fuck is that? And why should I care?” He takes the bottle out of Louis grasp and chugs. 

“That bloke that ran into me, spilt lemonade on me, he was down here by the club because he’s fucking Liam,” 

Niall starts laughing, “Oh my god, and here I thought Liam was a stuck up virgin.” He shakes his head, and takes another gulp of the sparkling drink.

Louis just shakes his head and grows quiet. Niall looks at him for a good minute. 

“What?” Louis asks, starting to grow self conscious. 

“Theres something different about you,” Niall says rubbing his imaginary beard between his thumb and index finger, he quints his eyes as if he is thinking really hard. “It’s your shirt,” He says a second later snapping his fingers.

Louis looks down at Harry’s shirt and feels warmth settle in him. “Ive missed my old style.” He says. 

“I mean hey, it’s alright, if you want to dress lower class because of that dumb play I don’t care,” Niall shrugs.

“The play is not dumb,” Louis says, almost defensively. Louis cant forget the look on Harry’s face when he talks about singing. The plays mean something to him, so they mean something to Louis. 

“Woah, calm down,” Niall holds up his hands, “sorry to have struck a nerve, Tommo,” He hands the bottle to Louis. “Something must’ve changed your mind.” 

“Someone,” Louis mumbles, taking a drink.

“Hm?” Niall asks, looking at him.

“Someone,” He says louder, “someone changed my mind.” 

Niall sits up straighter, his eyes wide, “Spill, now.” 

Louis sighs, “His name’s Harry.” Even the sound of his name feels like honey on his tongue. Niall smiles.

“Did you guys fuck?” He asks.

“Niall! No!” Louis pauses for a moment, smiling shyly, “He did give me a blow job though, last night.” Louis smiles and Niall is officially off the sink by now.

“How do you do it? How to the bloody hell do you manage to almost get shagged by every bloke you meet and I can’t even get a girl to tell me her name.” 

Louis laughs, and sits back down before handing the bottle back to Niall, “You know I would’ve shagged you.” Louis jokes.

“There’s still time my friend, there’s still time,” Niall laughs as Louis rolls his eyes. They leave the bathroom after they finish champagne and Louis is tipsy. They wander up and down the lake until it gets dark out and talk about what they did for the past two weeks. They stop by a local diner and grab the greasiest cheeseburgers they can. They laugh and tell stupid jokes until Niall gets a call from his dad telling him to come home. They say their goodbyes and Louis finds himself wandering up and down the streets until his phone beeps.

Harry: Hey :)

Louis: Who is this? 

He texts back, the number didn’t seem familiar at all.

Harry: Harry. 

Louis finds himself smiling just from seeing the name. 

Louis: oh, hi

Harry: Expecting someone better?

Louis: of course not ;) how’d you get my number

Harry: Zayn got it from Liam for me

Louis: ?? how’d you manage that

Harry: Zayn knows I told you, he’s cool tho. 

Louis: well I’m happy your texting me

Harry: yeah? How happy

Louis: i wish i could show you. 

He nibbles on his bottom lip.

Harry: you can always tell me

Louis: are yous suggesting what I think you are

Harry: maybe ;) 

Louis: I'll call you in an hour

Harry: I’ll be waiting

Louis: with or without clothes

Harry: what do you think?

Louis almost moans out load by the thought of Harry laying naked sprawled out on his bed, waiting for Louis to call him, already half hard. He opens his door still smiling at his phone when he is met by his parents. They are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him, he slides his phone in his pocket, as his mum stands up

“Hey.” He says, “long time no see.” Louis smiles easily. 

“Hi baby!” His mum smiles, getting up and hugging her son tightly in her arms, and kissing his hair.

“What are you wearing?” His father asks him. When Louis had arrived Niall told him that their parents were going sailing for the day. They must've just gotten home minutes ago because his mum was still in a navy and white striped skirt with a blue polo. 

“Clothes?” Louis states questionably. 

“I thought you donated that ugly shirt,” Louis’ father spats.

“Hi dad, its good to see you too. How have I been? Oh just lovely thanks for asking.” He scoffs and makes his way up to his room. His father jumps up and walks over grabbing Louis tightly by the arm and spinning him around.

“Take the fucking shirt off.” He says, his voice low, "You're not some low life, Louis." He was confused. Why was his father such a fucking hypocrite? He made him join the play, and now he was mad because he was enjoying it?

“Tom, stop, let him go.” Louis’ mum says grabbing for her son, “ I won’t have this anymore, he looks fine.” 

“Shut up, Johannah.” His father yells. His mother quiets down. He turns to her. “Go to the bedroom,” He says to her. 

“Stop!” Louis yells loudly, “Let me fucking go!” He says trying to twist out of his grasp. 

“I said go to the fucking bedroom Johannah, and let me take care of this little punk.” Louis mum jumps at his voice and runs quickly into the room.

“Wait!” He says, Johannah stops at the door. “Give me your phone,” He says.

“What?” His mum asks incredulously.

“Give me the phone, go into the bedroom, lock the door and I’ll be there in a minute.” His father says, his voice extremely calm. Louis mum throws her phone overt him and runs to the bedroom, he hears the door slam. His father grabs him and pushes him up against the wall.

“Now, take off your fucking shirt.” 

Louis whimpers and looks away. “No.” Louis refused to take off Harry’s white shirt, even though it was huge on him. It smelt like him and Louis loved it.

“You make things…” His father reaches for the collar of the shirt, “so fucking difficult.” He then yanks the shirt and it tears in half right down the middle. Louis lets out an empty yelp as he feels the cool air float across his now exposed body.

“What is this?” His father scoffs. Louis looks down at his own body and sees the love bites scattered across his hips, big blue and red bruises bit into his flesh. The love bites that were supposed to be his. Harry gave them to him and he didn’t want anyone else to see them. This was worse that being naked in public. Louis is absolutely humiliated. He also noticed a nail mark going down his sternum and realized now just how physical him and Harry got. Any other time Louis would have been so turned on, now he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

“Who gave these to you?” His father asks calmly.

“No one,” Louis mumbles. 

“What’s his goddamn name?” His father spats again, he grabs Louis shoulder’s harder this time, “What is the little faggots name, Louis.”

“Harry,” Louis mumbles, a tear slipping out and running softly down his cheek.

“Harry,” His father says slowly and its like venom on his tongue, ready to poison, “You know, I never wanted a faggot as a son,” He shakes his head, “I let you play dress up with mommy’s clothes but the nail polish, the make up.” Tom shakes his head, “goddamn girl running around the house,” His father grabs his shoulders harder, Louis is weeping now, “I know you can't change how disgusting you are, but you could have hidden it, but no. You still wore those goddamn jeans, and those tshirts, I tried to say your my son, but your no son of mine.” His father then pushes Louis roughly against the wall. He slides down to the floor, his head hung in shame.

“Look at you,” He nudges him with his foot, “Come on!” His father yells, “Fight back, pussy.” His father grabs his shoulders and lifts him up and pins him back to the wall. 

“Fucking coward ” That’s when Louis feels his fathers knuckles hit his cheek bone. A pain slices through Louis like he’s never felt. He feels his dad step away and a door slams to the bedroom. Louis hears his mum and dad fighting. His father then flys by, opens the door and leaves. Moments later his mum is rushing next to him and holding him in her arms. The last thing he sees is a tear falling down his mothers face before he falls into a darkness.

++

“How do you feel?” 

Louis opens his eyes slowly and sees his mother sitting at the foot of his bed. He’s now only in his briefs and his eyes burn from the sunlight. He lifts a hand to rub his eyes when he feels a sharp pain on the side of his face. Then he remembers and he wants to cry. He does. 

“Mum,” He weeps silently as she scoops him up in his arms. 

“I’m here baby, I’m here.” She mumbles, rocking him softly back and forth. They stay like this for what feels like hours before Louis pulls away. He cant believe the horrible things his father had said to him.

“Where is he?” Louis asks. His mum shakes her head. 

“Sleeping,” Johannah says smoothening out Louis’ hair. Louis nods his throat tight. 

“Why do you stay?” Louis whispers, knowing the answer.

“I won’t let us be poor, Louis,” His mum says sternly.

“Not poor, just bruised.” 

His mum’s lip started quivering and her face crumbles, “You deserve so much more,” She whispers, “so much.” 

“Then tell me why we stay.” Louis says, a small hint of anger in his voice.

“Louis, survive 2 more months and you're free from him,” His mum grabs his hand, “2 more months, Lou.”

“But what about you?” 

“Ive been through worse Lou, believe me.” She laughs sadly and Louis remembers the stories from when she was a young girl, he can only image the horrible things she left out.

“I’m sorry.” Louis mumbles quietly. 

“For what, love?” She asks, her voice lighter than air. Louis has a flash back to her holding him when he was just a little boy who didn’t know anything about the world or love, or the broken sadness it held. 

“For not being the kind of son you wanted, for being gay.” He finally says it and it hurts, he’s not gonna lie. It hurts to say the word out loud, as if it’s something horrible. 

“You look at me right now Louis William Tomlinson,” His mum grabs his face and looks him in the eyes, “there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are perfect and I don’t want anyone else as my son, I only want you.” She is crying more noticeably now and all Louis does is hold her in his arms. He hates his dad. He wants him to burn in hell for the pain he’s caused Louis and his mum. This isn’t life. Money can buy you alcohol and drugs and a nice house, and fancy cars, but who cares? Non of that matters. Louis wants to sell it all, make everything turn to dust. He wishes he can have a father who plays footy with him and tells him he loves him. Instead he has a Samuel Adam’s drinking, rolex wearing, Lamborghini driving asshole and sure that might sound amazing but after a while it gets boring, and Louis is fucking bored. 

“I love you.” Louis says softly running his hand along her arm.

She sniffles once and looks up, her mascara slightly running, “I love you too,” she squeezes her eyes shut, “so so much.” 

++

“It was really bad, Niall,” Louis says. It’s his last day at the country club and he's leaving this evening. He hated to admit it but he was excited to go back, he missed Harry and his bed. If only he could scoop Niall up and take him with him, his life would be complete. 

“I hate that he did that,” Niall says, taking a drink of his milkshake. . Louis didn’t even tell him all of it, but Niall knew. He could tell by Louis' black and blue cheek. After him mum had left his room he walked slowly down the steps, avoiding his father. As soon as he got far away from his house his breathing settled. He texted Niall and told him to meet him at the local diner, no rich people in sight. They were sat in a booth a strawberry milk shake in front of Louis, a vanilla in front of Niall. When Niall walked into the restaurant his jaw dropped. He slid into the seat and grabbed Louis’ face.

“What the fuck?” He had said, plopping down in the booth, his eyes never leaving Louis’

“Me and my dad got into a fight.” Thats when Louis told him. He told him about the tshirt and how his father called him a coward. He left out the part, however, when his father called him some very mean words, it was too humiliating. 

“That’s awful.” He mumbles, shaking his head, just then their shakes arrive and Louis takes a huge drink, letting the coldness numb his feelings.

“It was really bad Niall.” Louis says.

“I hate that he did that.” Niall says taking a drink of his milkshake.

“Yeah, but I feel worse for my mom,” Louis sighs, stirring his milkshake with his straw. “she deserves better.” 

“What about that kid?” Niall asks. Louis raises his eyebrows at him. “Henry?” Niall asks.

“Harry! Shit.” Recognition lights up inside of him as he remembers he forgot to call him. He turns on his phone which has been offf since that night.

12:23 a.m: Lou, you ready? I know I am… ;)

1:02 a.m: Hey its been half an hour everything okay?

1:23a.m: did you fall asleep or something?

1:56 a.m: this is embarrassing, I’’ll talk to you later. Harry.x

Louis frowns and bites his lip. He slides out of the booth. 

“Ill be right back.” He tells Niall who nods and wishes him luck. He walks passed the booths of customers happily chatting, and pushes open the door to the mens bathroom. He goes into the last stall and locks it. He sighs as he dials Harry’s number.

“Hey, Louis.” He says after 5 rings, he sounds happy, thats a good sign.

“Hi, look I’m so so sorry about last night I…” He trails off, realizing he has no excuse and he didnt want to say what happened. 

“I get it, its okay,” Harry chuckles, “It was pretty weird anyway, laying in my bed naked waiting for you to get me off.” He says this quietly. 

But I want to get you off with the sound of my voice, Louis wants to say, instead he says, “Things came up and I wasn’t able to call.” He says lamely.

“Is there someone else... Down at the club?” Harry asks, his voice weak and Louis hates it. He hates to have Harry thinking theres someone else here making him feel good, when all he can think about is Harry. He hates that he hears doubt in his voice and he just wants to see him and kiss and fuck Harry’s doubt away.

“Never,” He mumbles into the phone, closing his eyes, craving Harry’s touch. He feels pathetic, he’s known this boy two weeks and he cant even go three days without seeing him. “No one but you.” 

“Promise.” Harry says desperately into the phone. 

“I promise.” 

“Want to know where I am right now, Louis?” Harry whispers, his voice low and slow. Louis leans his head back against the stall, letting Harry’s voice fill up the empty parts that lay inside of him. 

“Where?” Louis whispers, letting his imagination wander. He knew Niall was waiting, probably worried or feeling like a loser. 

“Home alone, in my bed.” A groggy voice comes back. 

“I’m in the mens toilet.” Louis jokes.

“Shh, dont ruin the moment,” Harry laughs, “Now talk to me.” He says suddenly, his voice now serious, not joking ton at all. 

“Harry,” He gasps, jeans feeling tight as Louis grabs his hard on, shifting to give himself some relief, it just made it worse.

“Say my name again.” He whispers filthily. Louis is in shock. He seems to innocent, childlike. Louis hears covers rustling on the other end, and he can picture it perfectly. Harry spread out, ready for Louis, one hand holding the phone to his ear, the other grabbing onto the sheets. His toes curling. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes, “What would Barbra think if she heard you acting like this.”

Harry moans quietly and more rustling comes from his side. Louis bends down and looks to make sure the other stalls were empty. They are. 

“Maybe I’m not a good boy.” He responds, “Maybe someone needs to teach me.” 

Louis’ whines a little, the thought of Harry becoming too much. He needed him. He needed his smell, and his touch. His curls. He squeezes his phone tighter in his hands. 

“Is that what you need baby, someone to teach you how to be good.” He can’t believe he’s doing this right now.

“Yeah,” Another moan, and Louis can hear the sound of skin hitting.

“Tell me what you’re doing right now,” Louis whispers, sweat forming on his forehead.

“Why don’t you listen instead,” Louis openly moans now as he hears the sound of Harry jerking himself off, the sound of his hand pumping and hitting the soft area around his cock. It only lasts for a minute before the phone is back to Harry’s mouth, his soft whines now coming through clearly.

“Baby, I wish that was me, I wish I could take over, make you feel good.”

“What would you do?” Harry moans, and Louis bites his lip, slipping a hand into his pants and grabbing his now fully hard erection. 

“I would run my hands all over you, tug at your curls and make you moan my name."

“Louis,” His breathing now picking up to pants. “What else?”

Louis is now jerking himself off his breathing echoing off the walls of the stall. “Tease you, make you want me so bad you can’t stand it, then I’d eat you out and finger your pink hole.” And Louis knows that he would do everything he’s just said. How many nights he’s thought about it. Harry moans openly and Louis can feel his own orgasm building just from the sound of Harry’s wrecked wines. 

“I’m gonna come, Louis.” 

“Me too.” 

Harry gasps into the phone and Louis guesses he’s just come. 

“Louis..” Harry mumbles irresistibly. “Are you wanking in public?” Louis bites his lip and nods even though Harry cant see him. 

“Yes.” He breathes and he’s close.

“What if someone walks in? Do you want them to see how wrecked you are? Do you want them to know who’s making you moan?” his filthy words hit Louis and yanks his pants down to his ankles along with his briefs, he doesn’t want to make them messy. He stands over over the toilet and tugs his cock harder.

“Harry, fuck.” Louis was extremely close to the edge, he just needed something to push him off. 

“Louis, I’ve just come all over myself.” Harry whines once more, and that’s all it takes. With a loud moan Louis is coming, getting the white stickiness all over the toilet bowl. He pants for a moment coming down from his high.

“Oh my god, that was hot.” Louis says a moment later into the phone, pulling his pants back up and cleaning the bowl. 

“I miss you.” Harry says, his innocent sweetness coming back.

“I miss you too, love, but i’ll be back tomorrow.” Louis coos into the phone. All he wants now is to cuddle Harry in his arms. 

“I don’t think I can wait.” He says, and Louis can picture him laying there naked, dried cum sitting on his plump belly, pouting. Louis smiles at the thought of his eyes glossy and cheeks flushed, just like on Friday when he came in his pants form sucking Louis off. Could he gets any hotter? 

“Yes, you can, love, I know you can.” The door to the bathroom flings open, and Louis freezes. 

“I’ve got to go baby, I’ll talk to you soon, alright?” Louis whispers, feeling as if he’s been caught even though he hasn’t really done anything wrong (just had phone sex with his maybe boyfriend and came all over the toilet seat). 

“Bye, Louis.” Harry whispers back and they hang up. 

Louis unlocks the stall and walks over to wash his hands, avoiding eye contact with the man at the urinal. When he gets to his seat, Niall has finished his milk shake and had helped himself to Louis. When Louis sits down Niall shoots him a death glare.

“Thought you fell in,” He scoffs. 

“Shut up.” Louis scoffs and looks down at the plate of fries Niall must have ordered. He helps himself.

“I don’t think so Tommo, you cant just leave me alone for 25 minutes and come back and think its okay to take my fuckin fries.” Niall tries to move them away, but Louis starts laughing.

“Such a fucking drama queen.” Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Oi, Tommo, just tell me what you were doing in there.” He slides the fries back over to Louis.

He feels himself blush as he looks down at his hands. 

“You weren’t.” Niall says slowly, his eyes lighting up.

“Maybe.” 

Niall gasps and a few people look over at them, “What if someone came in!” 

Louis shrugs, but feels himself grinning. 

“You are one sly dog.” Niall shakes his head, his food showing in his mouth as he laughs. They spend another hour talking and laughing. They got into a frie fight at one point and got yelled at by their waitress. They ordered more milkshakes and drank them all.

When they were finished they walked back their separate ways and Louis told him goodbye. He had to go home and pack, James was coming at 5. Niall promises Louis to go to his play that was a couple weeks away, and Louis hugs him tight. When he gets home, his father is gone and he is thankful. He packs and tells his mum bye. He promises to call but tells her he wasn’t coming back to the club. His mum tears up, but tells him she understands. When James arrives he slips in and waves to his mum, who blows him kisses. When he gets back home he hugs Nan and she asks what happened to his face, he says he ran into a pole. He goes to sleep that night excited to see Harry and excited to act, maybe his father did do something good. Without him making Louis do this play he would have never met Harry. He guesses that just shows the good and bad in everything. He guesses that shows life. 

++

Harry practically mauls Louis when he walks into rehearsal the next morning. He squeezes him tightly and Louis loves the feeling of Harry on his skin. The smell he’s missed is immediately in his nose and his head gets cloudy. He inhales the smell of Harry’s neck and squeezes him back tightly. 

“I missed you so much, Lou!” Harry says into his neck. Louis now realizes that he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of Harry. Nor did he want to. He was attached and he wasn’t planning on getting sick of this anytime soon. He was never going to leave Harry ever again, he doesn’t think his heart can handle it.

“I missed you too, curly.” Louis smiles when he pulls away, and he realizes that he doesn’t exist if he doesn’t have Harry. The sun doesn’t shine and the world doesn’t turn. Harry looks at him with pure joy, but his face falls when he sees Louis’ eye.

“What happened?” He asks, lightly brushing over the bruise. 

“I ran into a pole,” He shrugs as if to say ‘silly me.’ Harry frowns at him and brushes a hair away from his eye gently, his fingers ghosting lighting across his cheek. Louis leans in to his touch. He wants to run a hand through hArry's curls, he stops however when he notices Zayn lingering. He smiles at Zayn and they make small talk, the three of them, until Lenny comes through the curtains and tells them to take their places. They’re halfway done with the play and Louis doesn’t want it to end. What happens after this? What happens next year? He swallows hard and pushes the thought away. He’s decided now he’s going to live in the moment and stop planning. He doesn’t want to waste anymore of his life. 

++

There is only two more practices before the play and everyone is in a rush. Costumes are being fitted and rehearsals are a mess, but Louis couldn't care less. He couldn't care less because right now Harry has his teeth sunk into his neck and his hand down his pants. They were supposed to be getting their costumes fitted but they had snuck off to be alone. 

Louis lets out a moan as he grips the back of Harry’s neck. He was already half hard and Louis knew that if Harry kept moaning like he is, he wasn’t going to last long. 

“We… Need…To get back before… Lenny notices—“ Louis stops short and lets out a high pitched yelp when Harry starts sucking on his earlobe and moaning quietly. 

“You really want me to stop?” He mumbles across Louis hot skin, a shiver erupting down his spine. 

“No,” Louis gasps back his nails going up Harry’s shirt and clawing at his back, “but we have to.” He says, trying to move away from the glossy eyed boy. Harry lets up but pouts when the contact has broken. 

“I miss your touch already,” He says heavenly. 

They’ve been doing this for about two weeks now… Doing everything but. Harry and Louis made it official a week ago when Harry came by his house with a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of Chardonnay 

“I know it’s not like the wine your used to drinking, but at least it’s something.” He had said, grinning adorably, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Louis’ mouth had dropped as he looked at the boy standing in front of him. Louis wished he would have worn something better. He had on a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt with what Louis hoped was a chocolate stain by the left boob. 

“What?” Harry asked suddenly, “Too much? Because I can always—“

“Shut up, curly.” Louis said, walking over to him and giving him a slow kiss, slipping his tongue in. Harry let out a little whine and backed away. 

Louis continued smiling brightly at him, “It’s not my birthday…” He says.

“I know,” Harry handed the roses to Louis, “but I was wondering,” He cleared his throat, “if you would be my boyfriend.” 

Louis was speechless No one had ever done anything like this for him before. It was so classy, so cheesy, so... Perfect. Everything about Harry was perfect. The way he gets a little wrinkle in his forehead and sticks out his tongue when he’s memorizing his lines. The way he always brings Louis Hershey Kisses to practice just for him. The way he refuses to sleep on the left side of the bed and won’t drink orange juice unless its past 5 in the evening. All of the little things that made him who he was. 

“Harry…” Louis mumbles, telling himself not to cry because that would be way too much. “Fuck yes.” and okay, maybe the fuck was uncalled for but that was what he was feeling. Harry’s smile stretched from ear to ear as he gave Louis another kiss. 

“Let’s break this fucker open.” Louis had said taking the wine in his hand and leading Harry into the house. They spent their night drinking the wine and laughing. Louis was feeling drunk just from being around Harry, he didn’t even need the extra alcohol. They ended up watching movies until Harry got frisky. They fooled around a bit before falling asleep next to each other. Louis had laughed when Harry insisted on being the little spoon. Another thing that made Louis love him even more. 

“Come on,” Louis says taking Harry’s hand and leading them back to the costume area. It was rounding 1 and Barbra still wasn’t there and Lenny was having a nervous breakdown. 

“What’s wrong, Len?” Harry asks, walking over to the nervous man, who was biting his thumb. 

“Where have you two been?” He asks, as both of the boys blush.

He shakes his head, “Oh, it doesn’t matter, Barbra’s not here and everything is chaos, I’ve called her phone but she doesn't answer, the play is three days away and I just,” He rubs his hand on his forehead and closes his eyes. “I cant do this alone.” Just then his phone rings and he answers it frantically.

“Hello?"

“It’s Barbra.” He mouths the boys who just nod. 

“Oh dear.” He says, biting his lip.

“Okay.”

“Alright.” His eyes skim nervously around the group of people. Lenny was the human version of a baby deer who lost its mom. 

“Are you sure though? I mean—“ He closes his mouth and frowns.

“Okay.” 

“Alright, but I think this is a mistake.” He shakes his head and hangs up.

“Everyone listen up!” He shouts and the room goes silent. “Dress rehearsal is canceled. Barbra has food poisoning. We’ll pick up again tomorrow, and Friday. Saturday is opening night.” 

Some kids cheer, and other frown. Either way they were behind and Louis knew that they would have to work extra hard tomorrow. 

“What do we do now?” Harry asks, looking at the time on his phone. 

“Wanna come back to my house? Nan isn’t home.” Since Louis was doing so well in the play, Nan took the day off and went home to visit her ill mother. 

Harry bites his lip, “Only if we can pick up where we left off?” He says slyly. 

“Of course.” Louis winks, and off they go.

++

“I love your room.” Harry says nuzzling into Louis’ chest. Louis smiles as he runs a hand through Harry’s curls. They were sitting on Louis’ bed relaxing, Harry was fascinated with all of Louis’ band posters and books. He had redecorated when he had gotten back from the club all those weeks ago. 

“Thanks babe.” Louis smiles, giving his hair a smell. 

“It’s like,” Harry sits up, “totally 80s grunge.” He smiles. Louis cant help but giggle. 

“Hey,” Harry hits him playfully, “I’m being serious, don’t laugh at me.”

“I cant help it,” Louis giggles more, “You’re adorable.” 

Harry looks at him confused. 

“Totally 80s grunge.” Louis mimics, making his voice low.

“I don’t talk like that.” Harry pouts, a grin forming on his cheeks. 

“Yes you do.” Louis teases doing the same voice as last time.

Harry leans forward but Louis grabs his hands, they play fight for a while before their ticking turns into kissing. Then their kissing turns into making out. It’s then that Harry pulls away and sneezes and Louis thinks he’s in heaven. 

“Tissues?” Harry asks adorably and Louis points to his bedside table. Harry opens it and grabs tissues and his bottle of black nail polish. Once Harry is finished and washes his hands he comes back and plops on the bed, grabbing the nail polish.

“What is this, Lewis?” He jokes, but Louis blushes anyway.

“Nothing.” He reaches to grab it, but Harry pulls it out of his reach. 

“No, I like it.” He looks at Louis and smiles. “Let me paint your nails.” He says.

“Seriously?” Louis asks in disbelief. 

“Yeah why? You think only girls can wear nail polish?” He rolls his eyes and opens the lid. “Thats bullshit, now c’mere.” He scoots closer and pulls Louis hand into his lap. It’s never felt more intimate. Harry takes the brush and slides it gently over Louis’ index finger, a coat of pitch black showing on his nail bud. He moves on to the next one and he’s actually quite good. 

“My dad hates when I wear nail polish.” Louis mumbles. He isn’t sure why he said it, but he wants Harry to know. “He hates everything I do.” 

Harry stops painting and looks up at him, still holding his hand tightly, like if he lets go Louis will float away from him and never come back. 

“Tell me.” Harry says simply. As if it were that easy.

“Theres not much to say,” Louis shrugs, still feeling Harry’s eyes on his. “He hates me. Hates that I’m gay. Hates that I don’t want to wear 2,000$ shoes.” Louis frowns and looks up at Harry who is still looking at him with sadness. 

“Louis…” He sighs, “That’s a really stupid reason to hate you,” He shakes his head. “He doesn’t hate you.” he adds a moment later.

“Yes he does Harry, he… He ripped up that shirt you gave me, and he called me a faggot. Dads aren’t supposed to do that. They aren’t supposed to make you feel like shit.” Louis says, feeling the tears coming on. Harry has forgotten the nail polish and places it on the desk. He scoots closer to Louis and grabs his cheeks lightly. 

“That bruise I saw a couple weeks ago, you didn’t run into a pole did you, Louis?” Harry asks sternly and Louis sees anger. It was weird he has never seen anger in Harry’s eyes before. 

Louis shakes his head softly, his head hanging in shame. 

“Listen to me… I don’t know if I can make this better, but you listen. You are the most perfect person I have ever met in my life. Sure you fuck up, whatever thats all of us, but do not let anyone tell you that are less of a person because you are gay, and don’t let anyone treat you like shit Louis,” Harry frowns a tear falling down his cheek. Louis doesn’t realize he’s crying either until a drop of salt water creeps into his mouth. “You are so beautiful. It sucks that the most beautiful things in life are treated like shit,” Harry wipes away one of Louis tears. “You’re not shit Louis. Okay and sure I can’t change what you went through but I’m here now and I swear to god if he touches you again tell me and I will take care of it. I fucking swear to god I will okay, because nothing should ever make you cry or feel upset.” He runs his thumb along Louis' bottom lip, “Okay, Lou, nothing.” 

Louis’ nods his eyes closed and this is what he wants. He wants to pause this moment and keep it forever. Just Harry next to him alone, the outside shut off. He wants to show Harry the world. He wants to take him to a beach in Fiji, he wants to drink wine with him in Italy. Sit in cafes in New York and drink coffee and watch all of the different types of people. Everything in life there is to experience he wants to experience it with Harry. 

“I love you.” Louis says and he doesn’t even realize it until its out of his mouth. One month, 31 days is all it took for him to fall in love with this green eyed boy. 

“I love you too.” Harry says, leaning closer to him his breathe hitting Louis on the cheek. When Louis opens his eyes he wants to kiss Harry. He wants to kiss him forever so he does. 

It starts off slowly. Them exploring the familiar tastes of each other. Just grazing each others tongues and lightly biting each others lips. Louis brings a hand into Harry’s curls and tugs lightly, knowing that drives him crazy, Harry moans openly and kisses along Louis jawline, a feeling of pleasure shooting all the way down to Louis’ dick. 

“I want this.” Harry moans, “I want all of you.” He brings a hand to grip Louis’ hips and pushes him slowly down into the mattress. Harry crawls on top of Louis and presses his body against him. Louis grinds up his hips to meet Harry’s. Harry’s already hard and he’s rutting himself against Louis thigh. He moans at the feeling of Harry’s weight and digs his nails into his hips. He sits up and pulls Harry’s shirt off then his own. Harry lays him back down and kisses down his jaw, then his neck, paying special attention to his collar bones, biting small kisses into each.

“Fuck.” Louis breathes grubbing Harry’s shoulders as he made his way lower and lower down Louis’ stomach. His thumb flicks over Louis sensitive nipple and soon his mouth is on it. Licking and lightly sucking. Louis lets out a broken moan and grips hard onto the sheets.

“Do you like that?” Harry asks, biting and tugging lightly on Louis’ soft flesh. He moves onto the other one and the feeling of pleasure shoots through Louis all over again.

“I love it, baby, your’e too good to me.” Harry moves even lower kissing softly along Louis’ happy trail and licks along the line of his sweat pants, slowly tugging them down to where Louis briefs were showing and just the outline of his now hard cock. Harry kisses softly along the elastic and Louis moans again in pleasure. Harry nips at the fabric before pulling Louis’ sweat pants all the day down. He kisses softly along the outline of Louis’ erection, some pre come soaking his boxers. Louis squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back in pure bliss. Harry pulls away so he can pull his own pants off his tiny boxers wet as well, his dick big and tenting his baby blue underwear as well. 

“Fuck Harry where did you buy those?” Louis mumbles looking down at Harry’s toned thighs and v line. His love handles dipped over his boxers some and Louis’ wanted to sink his teeth into the exposed flesh. 

“Bought them for you, Lou,” He mumbles, pushing Louis’ legs up so his knees were bent. He kisses the inside of Louis thighs and whines softly to himself. “Do you like them?” He asks biting more bruises into Louis’ most sensitive part.

“Stop teasing styles.” He moans grinding his hips up. Harry places a flat palm on his stomach to settle him. He pulls down Louis’ boxers with one hand and his leaking cock falls against his stomach.

“So we meet again.” Harry says, and Louis lets out a loud cackle.

“You did not just say that.” He manages as Harry kisses and licks along his shaft. 

“I did.” Louis feels Harry smiling as he leaves a wet trail down his cock. He cups his balls slightly and takes him fully in his mouth. Louis lets out a groan and throws his head back, he tries his hardest not to thrust his hips up but Harry has taken him all the way down to his base. He keeps sucking and sucking until Louis cant take it anymore.

“Harry,” He whines, sweat now forming under his arms and forehead. 

“Yeah, baby?” Harry asks, letting go of Louis’ dick with a loud pop. 

“It’s my turn,” Louis says, “I wanna make you feel good.” 

He lays Harry down on his back and starts with the neck. He tugs at his curls and Harry is already shuddering and whining uncontrollably. His briefs are soaking and his hands keep clenching and unclenching the blanket. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s biting his bottom lip, hard.

“You look so pretty baby,” Louis coos, “wish you could see yourself right now. My pretty baby.” Louis mumbles grabbing the little fat that hangs over Harry’s undies. He kisses his neck and moves down to his hips, kissing every part of his stomach along the way. He bites kisses into his hip bones and Harry moans loudly. 

“Let me take care of you,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s thighs, he slides down his underwear and takes in all of Harry. He’s big and gorgeous and Louis is overcome with desire and happiness. 

“Fuck, I love you so much, Harry.” Pressing more and more kisses down his long leaking cock

“Keep saying that.” Harry mumbles. 

“What? I love you?” Louis watches as Harry whines, a little line forming on his forehead. 

“Yeah.” He chokes out.

“I love you.” He kisses Harry’s head and his hips jerk unexpectedly. “I love you.” He says again licking a long line down to the balls. “I love you.” This time he takes Harry into his mouth and tries not to chock, but it’s hard. He keeps sucking and watches Harry come undone with every lick. He’s a sweaty mess and he’s mumbling things like: “fuck” and “So fucking good.” 

“Louis.” Harry suddenly says, and Louis lets him go, but keeps pressing kisses into his thighs. 

“Yes love?” He whispers. 

“Can you… Maybe play with my ass a little.” Harry mumbles his cheeks flushed a ruby red, his curls tousled and frizzy.

“Is that what you want baby?” Louis coos, leaning down to kiss him. Harry hums happily against his lips and Louis turns him around. 

“Okay, I want you to relax.” Louis takes in Harry’s ass and he almost comes right there. He tenderly kneads his cheeks and Harry whimpers softly underneath him. Louis slowly spreads them open and takes in the site of Harry’s plump, pink hole.

“So pretty baby,” Louis hums, running a finger across his hole, causing Harry to shudder, goose bumps erupting on his soft skin. “Spread open for me like this, you’re driving me crazy.” 

Harry whimpers again, louder this time and Louis kisses his cheeks softly, biting bruises into them. He licks softly along his hole and Harry lets out a loud gasp.

“Oh..” Louis giggles, “You like that I see.” He licks across it again and Harry is moaning loudly. He kisses and licks deeper his tongue pushing the entrance. Harry is coming undone. Louis continues rimming him until Harry calls out.

“I’m gonna come, Louis.” He mumbles and Louis stops and leans up, a trail of saliva following him. 

“Do you want to come, Harry?” Louis asks, tenderly running a finger across his hips. 

“I want…” Harry says breathlessly, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Louis pauses or a moment. “You sure, love? Have you done it before.” He whispers softly running his nails down Harry’s spine.

“No, but I want you…” Harry mumbles. “I want this.” 

“Okay, baby.” Louis says, “but tell me to stop if you change your mind okay.” He whispers softly to him.

“Okay, Lou.” Harry whispers. 

“I want you to lay on your back for me, I want to look at you.” 

Harry rolls over and Louis pushes his hair away from his eyes, and reaches over for his lube and condoms in his table. He squirts some lube on his hands and kneels between Harry’s legs. Harry is looking at him deeply, his pupils blown as if he were high. 

“I’m gonna spread you open alright, love?” Louis asks, and Harry nods eagerly.

“I need you,” He says, “Now.” Louis slowly slides one finger in and Harry lets out a low hiss. 

“Is this okay?” Louis asks, slowly sliding his index finger out, then sliding it back down his knuckle. Harry nods his arm landing across his face, his other arm grabbing tightly onto the sheets. 

“God, your so fucking tight.” Louis mumbles, softly pressing another finger in. Harry whines loudly as he bucks his hip to meet Louis’ hand. 

“You turn me on so much.” Louis says to him, leaning over to kiss him, it’s sloppy and Louis misses, but he doesn’t care. Right now his hand has picked up speed and he’s sliding in and out with ease. 

“I want your cock in me, Louis, please.” Harry moans a moment later and more pre come slips out of Louis. Louis takes out his fingers and Harry whines when he suddenly feels empty. Louis grabs a condom and slides it on, positioning himself outside of Harry’s hole. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, and Harry nods eagerly, his eyes still closed. Louis slowly slides in and immediately moans when he feels Harry’s tight walls pulse around his cock. Harry groans loudly and grabs Louis’ arm tightly.

“You alright?” He asks, slowly pulling out then pushing in again.

“Yeah, all good.” Harry manages, his face twisting in pain. “Burns a little.” He mumbles. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Louis asks, still keeping the same rhythm.

“No,” Harry whines breathlessly. They keep this pace for a while before Harry starts grinding into him. “Harder.” He mumbles and Louis picks up speed, smashing into him as his climax builds. He knows he won’t be able to last long especially while Harry is whimpering and gripping the mattress tightly beneath him. Moments later he knows he’s hit the prostate when Harry moans loudly grabbing onto Louis and his eyes flying open.

“Right there.” He mutters, “Right fucking there, Louis.” 

Louis smashes into him harder and harder, their skin making louis slurping noises as it hits together.

“I’m going to come Louis.” Harry mutters. Louis slows down just to tease Harry and he whines loudly. 

“No please,” He gasps, “don’t stop!” He mutters, bringing his legs up to wrap around Louis’ waist. Louis picks up his pace and smashes into him harder. Louis knows he is seconds away from coming. He looks at Harry who’s mouth is thrown open and hands gripping the mattress tightly behind his neck.. His cheeks are flushed and there was sweat on his forehead, he was making broken noises.

“Talk to me.” Louis says, needing him to push him over the edge.

“Fuck Louis, I cant even think right now.” Harry mumbles. “Love how you feel inside me, make me feel so good.” Harry keeps mumbling filthy words and moaning Louis' name.

Harry comes a moment later, moaning loudly, soaking his tummy. His hole pulses violently around Louis’ dick. Louis wipes his thumb across Harry’s come and rubs his thumb across his lower lip. 

“You like the taste of your own cum?” Louis whispers, about to reach his peek.

“Love yours more, Lou.” Harry says, wrecked. Louis comes a second later, whining Harry’s name, and collapses on his chest moments later. 

“Was I your first?” Louis whispers, sliding the condom off and tossing it in the bin.

Harry nods slyly slinking up and crawling into Louis’ chest. “Yeah.” He whispers.

“Did I hurt you?” Louis asks, kidding Harry’s hair. 

“No.” Harry smiles and runs a hand along Louis’ chest which was covered in small love bites. 

“You were so good.” Louis whispers, the evening sun casting orange around his room. 

“I’m tired.” Harry says, looking up at Louis. 

“Then go to sleep baby,” He whispers softly. 

“I can hear your heart beating, Lou.” He says yawning.

“Yeah?” Louis chuckles, “It’s for you.” He smiles wrapping an arm around Harry, rubbing circles on his shoulder until he hears his breathing slow. He thinks he could lay here forever. Just the feeling of their hearts beating together so close Louis doesn’t know which one is his. 

++

“Okay, people, it’s show time!” Barbra shouts, peeking her head through the curtain at the people who were now coming in and finding their seats. Louis looks over at Harry and winks. Ever since Harry and Louis finally had sex… well made love, Harry has never been more clingier, and Louis has never been happier. It was opening night and Niall had texted him a picture of them on the road, saying they were on their way. He was nervous. He had no idea if his dad would show, or if he even wanted him to. 

Zayn walks over and gives him a pat on the back, but Louis hugs him instead. He tenses up for a second before hugging Louis back.

“Break a leg, mate.” Louis smiles as Zayn says thanks. It’s weird. Louis despised this place at first but now he can’t imagine his life without it, without Harry. How has he gone 18 years without this boy? He walks over and wraps his arms around Harry, his tin costume getting in the way. Louis laughs out loud at how ridiculous he looks. 

“I don’t need a heart anymore, Lou.” He smiles at him.

“And why is that?” Louis asks with nothing but fond.

“I already have yours.”

Louis rolls his eyes but hugs him again. 

“Too bad I still need courage.” Louis mumbles, fixing his itchy mane. 

“Stop it,” Harry says, “you are one of the bravest people I know.” 

Louis blushes and wants to kiss him. He leans in and they're inches apart when Barbra's panicked voice echoed throughout backstage.

“Places everyone, it’s happening.” Everyone rushes to take their spots, but Louis uses this as a chance to look out at the crowd. He spots his mum, Nan and Niall immediately, along with Niall’s parents… And Liam? Aww Zayn must be so excited. James is tucked away in there too smiling happily. His father, however, is nowhere to be seen. Louis isn’t even shocked. It’s exactly what he expected. The light dims and the narrators voice (who is actuality boy named Scott Hayden with a hecka deep voice) echoes throughout the theatre. Louis looks over at Harry who takes a deep breath. For Louis to never heard of this community group there sure is a hell of a lot of people out there. Almost every seat is filled up. Louis walks over and grabs Harry’s hand. 

“When we get out there on stage, remember where you stand.” Louis says giving his hand a small squeeze.

“Next to you.” Harry responds, his eyes wide.

“Next to me.” 

++

“Oh my baby, you were amazing!” His mum gushes after the show, they got a standing ovation and Louis was high from excitement. She squeezes him tightly and pecks him on the cheek, red lipstick leaving a lip shaped mark on his face.

“Muuum,” Louis whines, but smiles anyway. He is a sweaty mess from taking off his huge lion costume. Overall the play was a huge success. Harry had left him for a moment to say hi to his parents and grandparents and he was already missing him. 

“Louis, I knew you could act, but someone should put you on broadway!” Niall jokes enthusiastically.

“Ha!” Louis says to him, rolling his eyes. Niall scoops him up in a big hug. When he releases he turns around and sees Harry walking towards him with a man who is plump and a woman who looks just like him. That must be his mum.

“Harry!” Louis smiles, Harry returns it, the dimples Louis loves so much coming in to play. 

“Louis,” Harry says, turning towards the man and woman next to him, “This is my mum, Anne, and my stepdad Robin.” Anne smiles kindly and extends her hand. Louis shakes back then does the same with Robin.

“You were lovely, Louis,” Anne smiles at him, “Harry’s told me a lot about you.”

Louis blushes and turns to his own mother, “This is my mum, Johanna.” The adults go into a conversation all their own and Louis turns to Harry, grabbing Niall and pulling him over.

“Harry, this is my best friend Niall, Niall, this is my boyfriend Harry.” The word boyfriend sounded weird on his tongue, but it sat there perfectly just waiting to be spoken. 

“Hello, mate, Ive heard lots about you,” Niall laughs, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. He winces a little but ends up giggling. 

“Oh god,” Harry shakes his head, and Niall leans in and whispers something in his ear. Louis was about to ask what that was about when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Nan wiping away a tear, Louis hugs her tightly.

“I remember when you just a wee boy, you couldn’t even see over the counter, so I would sneak you a cookie before dinner almost every night.” Her voice cracks. 

Louis laughs openly and squeezes her righter, “I’m gonna miss you Nan.” He says. 

“I’ll miss you too boo-bear.” When she walks away to mingle with other people, Louis spots Liam off in the corner away from everyone else, hugging Zayn tightly and toying with the strings on his costume. Louis smiles and turns back to Harry and Niall to see them laughing hysterically. Leave it to Niall to make a new friends within seconds.

“Louis,” Harry says through breaths of laughter, but it comes out more as ‘lou-eh’ “You’re little Irish friend here is amazing!” Louis notices his eyes shining.

“Same to you, Mr. Styles!” Niall says, making his voice lower and they laugh again. 

“He’s mine Niall, just remember that.” Louis says laughing, even though he was a little bit serious, and everything seemed perfect. His rich mum talking to Harry’s middle class mum and not turning up her nose. Niall who wears 6,000$ Nike’s talking to Harry who had on a beat up pair of boots that probably cost no more than 20$. Two worlds were clashing and things were going fine. Everything was going to be fine. 

Fifteen minutes later, Louis’ mum walks over and tells them they are heading out. Louis’ says goodbye and hugs everyone one last time. He turns to Niall who says he’s not leaving for the club for another couple of days, and asks if Louis’ coming back. He’s thought about taking Harry but then he realizes he doesn’t want Harry exposed to those types of people. Louis is ashamed he ever called himself one of them. He says goodbye to Niall and suddenly the theatre is winding down to less and less people. 

Harry links his fingers through Louis’ and leans in whispering into his ear. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” He whispers, his breath tickling Louis neck.

“Yeah.” Louis says, and moments later they find themselves wondering the town that Louis grew up in. He knew all of the buildings by heart and he could name every shop just by the smell. 

Their hands are still linked together and the full moon is shining, casting a ghostly shadow on the deserted streets. Louis pulls him over to a bench and they sit down, they’re quiet for a moment, just listening to the sounds of each other breathing.

“I really like Niall,” Harry says a moment later, breaking the spell, but creating a new one, even more magical.

Louis rolls his eyes, but feels himself smiling. “Yeah, he’s something.”

“I can see why your’e friends,” Harry laughs, “How can you not be friends with a guy like that?” 

Louis doesn’t say anything, just keeps smiling.

“I’m happy.” Louis says. He isn’t sure why he’s said it but he realizes for the first time in a long time, he actually is.

“Me too.” Harry agrees, “I’m sorry your dad didn’t show up.” He says quietly a moment alter, rubbing his index finger along Louis’ thumb.

“I’m not.” Louis says and he means it. 

“He hurts you, Lou.” Harry shakes his head. “I don’t know if I can fix the parts of you you think are bad, but I know I will spend the rest of my life trying if that means I can make you smile.” Harry turns to face him, squeezing his hand tighter now. 

“Harry,” Louis whispers quietly, his words blending in with the light summer breeze, “I think it’s true.. What he says, I believe it, I do.” 

“I’m gay too, Louis, and if you really believe what your’e father says, that it’s gross, then remember your saying that about me as well. And Zayn, and Liam too.” Harry says, not meanly though, just sadly. Louis frowns, he went from being high on helium to deflated on the floor. 

“But I like who I am, I like you.” Louis responds and Harry just keeps looking at him, his expression unreadable, and Louis wants to touch his face and kiss him, he couldn't believe the amount of love he felt for this boy. How much he wanted to hold him tight and never let him go. 

“Then never fucking change,” Harry whispers to his lips, closing his eyes. 

“I have changed though, Harry.” Louis whispers, and Harry opens his eyes. “If you knew the person I was a month ago, you would have hated me..” Louis shakes his head, “Hell, I hated myself, I was obsessed with money, and I wanted to be some big shot millionaire with tons of private jets.” 

Louis looks into Harry’s eyes. “When I was little, They always told me, my mum and my Nan, that I could be anything, but I realize now, I don’t want to be a big shot millionaire with tons of private jets, I only want to be yours.” 

Harry smiles softly at him, brushing a hair away from Louis’ eyes. “Then be mine,” Harry says, “It’s as simple as that.” And thats what Louis wanted, he wanted simple, even though at times life with Harry was anything but that. Sure Louis wants to know where he will be in the next couple of months, even years, but right now in this moment, as Harry’s warm hard is tucked in with his, he doesn’t care where he is in the next couple of months, even years, as long as he has this curly headed, green eyed boy by his side the whole step of the way.


End file.
